Corazon de Hielo (Paw Patrol fanfic)
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Los Paw Patrol parten a una importante misión diplomática, pero Ryder y su equipo correran un grave peligro. Una misión que iniciara en Barkingburg y terminara en Bahia Aventura con resultados inesperados para todos.
1. Una fria batalla

Saludos a todos, esta historia estaba planeada para ser la tercera o cuarta entrega de varios fanfics de Paw Patrol que estoy trabajando, y también para ser estrenada por noviembre (debido a cierta temática escabrosa), pero la inspiración estuvo de mi lado y las musas han sido generosas con varias ideas y argumentos, así que comenzaré con esta entrega. Será categoría "Mature" por diversas situaciones de violencia gráfica y sangrienta, espero les guste.

Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, adaptación e idea del fanfic, su servidor.

Corazón de hielo (Paw Patrol fanfic)

1.- Una fría batalla

Una fuerte nevada caía sobre Bahía Aventura, la pequeña ciudad que era el hogar de los Paw Patrol. Todos sus habitantes se encontraban resguardados en sus casas, protegidos del cruel clima; el señor Porter cerró temprano su tienda, la alcaldesa Goodway estaba en su casa con su gallina mascota Chickaleta viendo películas; Katie permanecía en su clínica-estética por si alguna infortunada mascota necesitaba atención, y el capitán Turbot veía las noticias del clima en el faro. Todos sus habitantes hacían sus actividades rutinarias, o permanecían protegidos de la nevada, razón por la cual la mayoría no se percató que algo estaba a punto de estrellarse en su poblado. Era el Air Patroller, el avión de los Paw Patrol en su modo Stealth, el cual se acercaba peligrosamente a la ciudad. Estaba muy dañado y en su interior, Ryder, el joven líder del grupo de cachorros, hacia todo lo posible por evitar que se estrellaran contra la ciudad y ocurriera una tragedia. Tras unos minutos de maniobras, el vehículo aéreo logró estabilizarse, pero al activar los trenes de aterrizaje, estos no se activaron, señal de que eso no terminaría bien.

-SUJETENSE, SERA UN ATERRIZAJE FORZOSO! –gritó Ryder a sus cachorros.

El avión pasó cerca del Lockout, el cuartel de operaciones. Por casi treinta metros, se deslizó sobre la nieve, mientras restos del vehículo aéreo volaban por doquier. Casi antes de alcanzar el risco cercano al cuartel, el avión logró detenerse. Tras este incidente, todo era silencio, y solo se oía el aullido del viento invernal, parecía que no habría sobrevivientes, pero después se pudo ver que Ryder salía del siniestrado avión, y observaba lo que quedaba de su vehículo, asombrado de que hubieran podido sobrevivido a tan aparatoso aterrizaje.

-Ryder, estas bien? -preguntó Chase, el cachorro policía, quien salió también del interior del avión, preocupado al no ver a su dueño.

-Si…..eso estuvo cerca –dijo Ryder, -apenas pudimos salvarnos, como están los otros?

-Parece que están bien, pero….debemos apresurarnos…..por…..

-Lo sé, regresemos al interior del avión, hay que darnos prisa. Por cierto, pudiste hablar con ella?

-Sí, logré avisarle antes de que se cortara la comunicación, dijo que se encargaría –dijo Chase.

-Perfecto Chase, vamos adentro, hay mucho que hacer –dijo Ryder. Se quitó el casco y volvió a entrar con el pastor alemán al avión para sacar a sus cachorros y ponerlos a salvo del rudo clima.

Mientras esto sucedía, en las montañas nevadas cerca de la cabaña de Jake, se desarrollaba una historia distinta. Pese a la fuerte nevada que se desataba, se podía ver una silueta de una cachorra arrastrándose sobre la nieve, una cachorra terrier de pelaje blanco. Era Sweetie, la ambiciosa mascota de la princesa de Barkingburg. Estaba lastimada, su cuerpo tenía varios rasguños y heridas de pelea, y se veía que trataba de huir a toda costa de algo….o alguien. Tiritaba de frio, puesto que su traje estaba rasgado y no traía ropa adecuada para ese clima, pero a pesar de la nevada, seguía avanzando, tratando de escapar de lo que fuera que la perseguía.

Logro avanzar unos diez metros, cuando volteó y vio a lo lejos un par de ojos brillantes e intensos que la observaban con tal furia que podían distinguirse a través de la tormenta que azotaba la región. La cachorra vio que esos ojos se tornaban en una oscura silueta, la cual se hacía más y más grande, así que volvió a arrastrase para tratar de escapar de su perseguidor, pero con el estado en que se encontraba le resultaba muy difícil. En su desesperación, sacó de su mochila la última arma que le quedaba: un pesado revolver Webley MK1, que le arrebato al agente Bucky en Barkingburg, Apuntó hacia donde estaba la sombra y comenzó a disparar, aunque el retroceso del arma era demasiado fuerte para la mascota real pudiera controlar el arma. Aún así, disparo seis rondas de balas, pero ninguna dio en el blanco. Oprimió el gatillo hasta quedarse sin munición, y solo se oía el ruido del mecanismo del gatillo y del percutor golpeando el vacío. La terrier estaba desesperada al quedarse sin medios de defensa ni ideas para hacer frente a la desconocida amenaza.

-Sal de ahí!, no te escondas! Ven y enfréntame!–gritaba a la presencia que la seguía, pero sin obtener respuesta, solo veía la sombra correr a través de la nieve, siguiéndola, acechándola. La mascota real miraba por todos lados, tratando de adivinar por donde saldría su atacante. En eso, sintió como algo le daba un fuerte golpe, derribándola en la nieve y tirando su arma. Trató desesperadamente de encontrarla, pero lo único que vió fue un par de patas blancas. Miró hacia arriba y frente a ella estaba Everest, la husky rescatadora de los Paw Patrol y cachorra de Jake. También estaba llena de heridas y cortes, pero se veía como si eso no le importara. Se acercó a Sweetie y la miró directo hacia los ojos.  
-Parece que ya no tienes a donde correr, verdad perrita mimada?-dijo Everest con un extraño tono de voz, lleno de rabia e ira contenida, mientras gruñía y le mostraba los dientes de una forma similar a un lobo acorralando a su presa antes de devorarla. Sweetie estaba acorralada, sabía que con las heridas y su condición física no podía hacer mucho, y sin sus súbditos, artefactos o armas, ni siquiera Bubsy, su leal juguete robótico, era solo una cachorra más, y ni con toda su fuerza podía igualar a Everest, quien era más grande, fuerte, pesada y mejor entrenada, así que recurrió a sus trucos de manipulación.

-Por favor, sniff sniff, ayúdame –dijo Sweetie suplicante-, sé que he hecho mal, pero la verdad, sniff sniff, yo solo quiero volver a casa.

-Guárdate tus mentiras –dijo Everest con severidad, limitándose a verla con una mirada fría-, a mí no me engañarás como lo haces con tu dueña o con el resto de tus súbditos.

Sweetie se dio cuenta que su actuación no funcionó, así que la terrier trató de mostrarse envalentonada y petulante, usando su conocida actitud altanera.

-Vaya, parece que no ya no puedo huir más, no puedo creer que una pulgosa plebeya como tú me haya vencido aquí, ni siquiera tus amigos tuvieron oportunidad en mi propio reino.

-A que te refieres con eso?-preguntó la husky intrigada.  
-Vaya, vaya, entonces no sabes qué fue lo que paso?-dijo Sweetie- ,no tienes ni idea de por qué de mi presencia en esta sucia montaña.

-Solo sé que lastimaste a Jake, y a mis amigos, no sé qué hayas hecho en Barkingburg, pero estoy segura de que no fue nada bueno.

-Bueno, solo para que sepas, te diré que tus amigos arruinaron nuevamente mis planes, pero esta vez logre darles un buen escarmiento, algo que nunca olvidaran en sus miserables vidas!

-Entonces, tú fuiste responsable de esos ataques que aparecieron en las noticias? –dijo Everest, mientras su corazón se llenó de una angustia terrible, presintiendo que algo muy malo le sucedió a sus amigos, pero Sweetie no decía nada, solo se limitó a ver a la cachorra rescatadora con una mirada fría y desafiante, complementada por una sonrisa siniestra.

-Que fue lo que hiciste? DEJA TUS SUCIOS JUEGOS Y HABLA!- gritó Everest exigiendo una respuesta, mientras la petulante mascota disfrutaba al ver el sufrimiento de la husky.

-Crees que estas preparada para soportar esto? Bien, te diré que fue lo que pasó –dijo Sweetie. 


	2. Camino a Barkingburg

_Saludos a todos, fue un inicio algo rápido y brusco, pero esta historia apenas está calentando motores, otras sorpresas vendrán más adelante. Un agradecimiento a Eyiles Jack y Oscar Lope Samperio por sus comentarios, eso me anima a ofrecerles mejores historias._

 _Debo hacer unas leves aclaraciones: tratare de mantener los lemas característicos de los cachorros lo más reducidos posibles (son de las pocas cosas que prefiero evitar de la serie), y les daré un tono más maduro a los personajes, pero tratando de respetar las personalidades de su canon, así como la forma en que Zuma pronuncia los nombres de varios cachorros debido a su problema de dicción (el cual en el doblaje en español no se traduce), o el uso de las frases bilingües con Tracker en ingles cuando son en español. Críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, idea del fanfic, su servidor._

Capítulo 2: Camino a Barkingburg

(24 horas antes)

Un gran evento estaba a punto de celebrarse en el castillo de Barkingburg. El pequeño pero poderoso reino estaba de fiesta, pues tendría la visita de la propia Reina de Inglaterra para celebrar los 100 años de convivencia que llevan ambas naciones, y además llevaría su corona real como símbolo de amistad con el reino, y su princesa sería la elegida para atenderla. Debido a la importancia de esa encomienda, y a ciertas especulaciones relativas al evento, la joven princesa consideró que era necesario contar con ayuda extra, así que llamó a Ryder y a los Paw Patrol, quienes gustosos aceptaron la invitación. En esta ocasión, los acompañaba Tracker, el cachorro chihuahua explorador, y el más reciente miembro del cuerpo de cachorros, quien al no conocer ese lugar, quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para visitarlo. Tras unas horas de vuelo, el Stealth Patroller llegó a la base submarina que tenían en ese reino, y una vez dentro, Ryder comenzó a darles las instrucciones de esa misión.

-Muy bien cachorros, hemos estamos, solo esperamos la confirmación de la Princesa para que vayamos al palacio, espero estés disfrutando este viaje, Tracker.

-Sí, es un gran honor, nunca había conocido a una princesa antes, never before! –dijo entusiasmado–, lástima que Everest no pudo venir.

-Así es, pero con una tormenta de nieve en camino a Bahía Aventura, es necesario que al menos ella y Jake estén ahí para atender alguna emergencia que suceda en nuestra ausencia, ya tendrán oportunidad de venir con nosotros en otra ocasión-dijo Ryder.

-La princesa es una niña adorable, seguro te agradará –dijo Skye, dando una voltereta.

-Contrario a alguien más que estará ahí también, –murmuró entre dientes Chase, mientras los demás cachorros asentían con la cabeza.

-A qué se refieren? –pregunto el chihuahua, confundido por la respuesta del pastor alemán.

-No te habíamos dicho antes, pero como serás miembro activo en esta misión, hay cosas que necesitas saber, y una de ellas es esta –dijo Ryder mientras oprimía un botón de su comunicador de muñeca, y en la pantalla se desplegaba una foto de una terrier West Highland de pelaje blanco, con una corona rosada en su cabeza y una sonrisa mordaz.

-Ella es Sweetie, la mascota real de la princesa de Barkingburg, pero debes de tener cuidado con ella, no es una cachorra de fiar –dijo Rocky.

-En serio esa cachorrita es peligrosa? Incluso se ve linda y tierna.

-No es así, ha tratado de usurpar el poder muchas veces, ella es mala! -dijo Chase.

-Sí, incluso nos ha metido en toda clase de problemas –dijo Marshall.

-Amigo, cualquier cosa que te diga, no le creas, es experta en manipular gente para sus fines siniestros –dijo Zuma, mientras Rubble y Skye asentían con la cabeza.

Tracker estaba impactado al saber que ella era todo lo que nunca pensó ver en otro cachorro, pues no podía creer que esa pequeña mascota de apariencia inofensiva fuera capaz de planes tan malvados, pero estuvo atento a las indicaciones de sus amigos.

-No lo olviden cachorros –dijo Ryder-, estamos aquí para ayudar a la princesa, y que la visita de la Reina sea exitosa, sin embargo, nos han informado que ha habido amenazas hacia ambas, así que para eso decidí hacer algunas modificaciones a sus mochilas y trajes, vayan y pónganselos para poder continuar con las instrucciones.

Todos los cachorros aullaron de emoción y subieron al elevador. La puerta se cerró y tras unos segundos, volvió a abrirse, mientras los cachorros salían vistiendo sus trajes para Misiones PAW, pero esta ocasión, los trajes tenían algo diferente, eran de tipo más táctico, más pesados y con algunos aditamentos más…..letales.

-Estos trajes son similares a sus primeros trajes para Misiones PAW, pero de forma adicional, se les puso dos capas de kevlar, una tela suficientemente fuerte para resistir un disparo o una puñalada, por eso los sentirán un poco más pesados de lo usual; de igual forma, traen un pequeño arsenal que pueden usar para defenderse o repeler una agresión, el cual podrán ver en sus visores, seleccionan el arma y la invocan como siempre hacen con sus aditamentos. Si se quedan sin munición, solo tienen que dar la orden de "recargar" y la mochila hará el resto.

-Ryder, por qué estos cambios tan…..extremos? -preguntó Rocky extrañado, al igual que los demás cachorros al querer saber los motivos de su dueño.

-Seré sincero con ustedes, en esta ocasión Sweetie no me preocupa tanto, aunque no por eso dejaremos que vigilarla. El Conde de Barkingburg me comentó en secreto que se han oído diversos rumores de amenazas de muerte por grupos nacionalistas, debido a al presencia de la Reina, así que no podemos descartar que puedan llegar a cometerse actos de terrorismo –dijo Ryder con un tono de voz muy serio.

-Terrorismo? Quieres decir …..gente que hace daño a otros? –dijo el dalmata asustado.

-Me temo que si Marshall, muchos grupos podrían aprovechar esta visita para atentar contra la vida de la reina o de la Princesa, además, la Reina traerá también su propia corona como gesto de amistad entre los dos reinos, por lo que muchas gente con oscuras intenciones podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para robarla a cualquier costo, sin importar si lastiman a gente inocente, así que de ser necesario, tendremos que usar fuerza letal para defendernos y proteger a los demás.

A excepción de Chase, quien ya tenía nociones básicas de lo que significaba el uso de fuerza letal, el resto de los cachorros estaban impactados al oír esa orden, pues su dueño siempre les inculco que la función de los Paw Patrol era proteger y salvaguardar la vida de los demás, y esa orden significaba lo contrario, es decir, tener que matar, pero también sabían que si tenían que hacer lo posible para proteger a la princesa, o defender las vidas de inocentes civiles, o incluso a sus propios amigos, no podían dudar en tener que hacer todo lo necesario, inclusive si eso significaba tomar una vida, ya fuera humana o animal.

-Debemos tener cuidado cachorros, seguro Sweetie también aprovechara es situación. Además, contaremos con apoyo de otros elementos caninos para realizar esta misión, a quienes conocerán cuando lleguemos. Tracker, como es tu primera Misión PAW, con tus habilidades nos apoyaras como nuestro radar viviente. Tu traje táctico tiene tus cables y herramientas de tu mochila normal, así como un cañón sónico que puede serte útil, además de las armas que trae, espero te guste.

-Se ve grandioso, it´s awesome! –dijo el chihuahua entusiasmado.

-Bien, nos quedan un par de horas antes de salir al castillo, así que quiero que practiquen un poco de tiro al blanco con las armas básicas, Chase, te encargo que les enseñes lo necesario sobre la seguridad de su armamento y los supervises para que se familiaricen lo antes posible con ellas, así como también quiero que practiques con ellas, mientras tanto, preparare los vehículos y todo lo necesario para nuestro viaje.

-Ojala eso incluya unos bocadillos, mi pancita tiene hambre y suena como ametralladora –dijo Rubble, lo que hizo que todos los cachorros se rieran al mismo tiempo.

-Jejejejejeje, seguro Rubble, ahora, a trabajar, PAW PATROL, ENTRA EN ACCIÓN! –dijo Ryder. Los cachorros aullaron al unisono y fueron a una pequeña habitación llena de figuras de tiro al blanco para familiarizarse con los nuevos trajes y su nuevo arsenal, mientras el joven humano pensaba preocupado en los posibles escenarios que podrían enfrentar, sabiendo que en el peor de los casos, tendrían que hacer lo necesario para defender sus vidas, pensamiento que lo preocupaba. Sostenía una pequeña caja metálica de color madera y decorados ornamentados, de la cual sacó una pistola Desert Eagle .44 Magnum, modificada para que pudiera usarse por alguien de su tamaño y edad, un arma que su padre le había entregado un año antes, la cual pensó que nunca utilizaría, deseando que ese momento se postergara más. Por la ventana podía observar como los cachorros seguían las indicaciones del pastor alemán, quien les daba los lineamientos básicos del manejo de armas de fuego, esperando que ninguno de ellos se lastimara en ese nuevo entrenamiento, y que aprendieran lo básico en caso de que la ocasión lo ameritara.

Tras un corto pero intenso curso de manejo de armas y un breve refrigerio, Ryder y los cachorros subieron al Crucero de Misiones Paw, y se dirigieron al castillo de Barkingburg. Desde antes que pudieran llegar, podían ver que había un increíble operativo de seguridad, compuesto tanto por agentes de Scotland Yard, policía local, tropas del Grupo de Soporte de las Fuerzas Especiales Británicas (SFSG) y otros elementos de las Fuerzas Especiales de Reino Unido (UKSF). Se veía que la visita de la Reina sería un acontecimiento muy relevante en la historia del pequeño país, así como un evento muy concurrido. Una vez que llegaron, un guardia armado les cerró el paso.

-Lo siento jovencito, debe identificarse para poder ingresar.

-Soy Ryder, y ellos los Paw Patrol, la princesa nos pidió que viniéramos –dijo el chico, mientras le mostraba su identificación, así como el correo que le envió la princesa, el cual contenía un código QR, el cual el guardia escaneó, esperando la comprobación en la base de datos. Tras unos instantes, el guardia les cedió el paso y pudieron entrar al castillo. El lugar rebozaba de invitados distinguidos, así como de más elementos de seguridad. Los cachorros vieron que tenían una tarea bastante importante y a la vez difícil, pues tendrían tanto la responsabilidad de proteger no solo a la princesa y a la reina, sino a todos los invitados al evento. Mientras recorrían el castillo, la Princesa salió a su encuentro.

-Saludos Princesa, estamos aquí como nos lo pidió –dijo Ryder de manera caballerosa.

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Ryder -dijo la princesa-, y mis cachorros favoritos, me alegra que también hayan venido.

Los cachorros hicieron una reverencia, lo que impresiono a la princesa, quien conmovida se arrodilló y les dio una abrazo. Todos aullaron de alegría, mientras unos ojos en el rincón observaban la escena con profunda rabia y malestar.

-Vengan cachorros, les mostrare el objeto de exhibición más importante de esta visita, -dijo la princesa. Avanzaron a una sala ubicada en el centro del castillo, donde se encontraba la corona real de la reina de Inglaterra, y la corona real de Barkingburg.  
\- La Reina aún no hay llegado, pero envió su corona para que estuviera lista para la exhibición.

-Son preciosas -dijo Skye

-Así es, pequeña cachorra -dijo una misteriosa voz, era un perro pointer inglés, de pelaje blanco y orejas anaranjadas, quien vestía un traje táctico canino con el escudo de las SFSG.

-Permítanme presentarme, soy el agente Buckingham, del Escuadrón Canino del SFSG, pero pueden decirme "Bucky", y este sabueso a mi lado es mi colega, el agente Holmes, del Cuerpo de Apoyo Canino de Scotland Yard –dijo señalando a un Border Collie de pelaje negro y trompa de color blanco, quien también vestía un chaleco táctico con el escudo de la policía británica.

-Un placer conocerlos, cachorros, he oído que hacen un gran trabajo en su país natal –dijo educadamente el border collie. Espero no tengan problemas con esto, que es una situación más exigente de las que ustedes están acostumbrados.

-Mucho gusto, sabuesos –dijo Ryder-. Cachorros, ellos son con quienes trabajaremos en esta misión, y descuiden, nosotros estamos preparados para toda clase de eventualidades.

-En especial las ocasionadas por cierta cachorra real –dijo Chase.

-Mis orejas están vibrando, así que creo que me llamas, no es así, Chase? -dijo Sweetie, mientras aparecía ante todos, ataviada con un lujoso collar y su acostumbrada corona rosada-, nos alegra que haya podido venir a la recepción real, un evento que cualquier cachorro plebeyo como ustedes no tienen el privilegio de ver a diario, a diferencia de mí, que soy de la realeza.

Chase comenzó a gruñir, al igual que Skye, mientras los cachorros miraban a Swettie con desprecio por los comentarios vertidos, incluso Tracker, que pudo corroborar las cosas que sus amigos le habían dicho acerca de la petulante terrier.  
-Bueno, me voy a preparar para el evento, es un trabajo muy arduo para alguien de la nobleza, como yo, los veré luego, cachorros –dijo la mascota real.

-Te estaremos vigilando, Swettie –dijo Chase amenazante.

-Jajajajajajaja, eso espero. Disfruten la velada, plebeyos.

Chase solo se quedó gruñendo y conteniendo sus instintos que reclamaban desgarrar a mordidas a la presumida terrier, así que trató de calmarse, mientras los dos sabuesos ingleses se miraron sorprendidos por la actitud del pastor alemán.

-Joven cachorro, sé que han tenido sus diferencias con la mascota real de la princesa, pero no cree que exagera?- dijo el agente Bucky

-Por supuesto que no, ya nos ha tocado frustrar sus planes para derrocar a la princesa del trono, y no dudamos que lo haga otra vez.

-Le recomiendo guardar la compostura, jovencito –dijo el agente Holmes-, recuerde que está usted en Barkingburg, no en Bahía Aventura, así que no tiene jurisdicción aquí, más que con la debida autorización de la princesa, y aun así, si va a acusar a alguien como ella de un crimen tan severo, deberá probarlo por los medios idóneos.

-Lo sé pero estoy seguro que ella trama algo, siempre lo hace- dijo Chase con frustración.

-Y aquí estaremos, en caso de que llegue a pasar algo –dijo el pointer inglés-, pero estamos más interesados en la seguridad de sus Majestades, donde requeriremos toda su atención.

-Está bien –dijo Chase resignado–, pero no perderé de vista a esa presumida, eso es seguro.

-Bueno cachorros, es hora de actuar -dijo Ryder-, formaran parejas y estarán en los sitios que le asigne: Chase, tu iras con Skye y vigilaran la planta alta; Marshall y Rubble, vigilaran la planta baja, Rocky y Zuma, estarán en los exteriores; Tracker, tu estarás con el agente Bucky y el agente Holmes, quiero que todos mantengan los canales de comunicación abiertos y listos para cualquier eventualidad, y reporten si detectan algo sospechoso, yo acompañaré con la Princesa. Paw Patrol, entra en acción!

Los cachorros aullaron al unísono en señal de aprobación, y se dispersaron por todo el castillo. Una vez que todos se separaron, Ryder fue con la Princesa para ayudarla con los preparativos, sin embargo, nadie notó que una de las cámaras de seguridad se movía de forma independiente a las otras. Era una cámara puesta por Sweettie, con la cual monitoreaba la actividad en el castillo, desde una locación segura y oculta de los ojos de la princesa o de sus sirvientes.

-Bien señor Busby, pongamos un poco de diversión a esta reunión, llame a los invitados de honor.

El pequeño juguete de la cachorra se levantó, tomó un teléfono celular que tenía al lado y marcó un número, mientras Sweetie ingresaba unos códigos en su laptop. La fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar para ella y quería que todo estuviera listo para el evento principal.


	3. Visitas inesperadas

_Saludos a todos, he andado ligeramente ocupado con trabajo, por eso no he podido actualizar bien este fanfic, además de que la historia se alargó mucho más de lo esperado (originalmente iba a ser solo de un capitulo entre Sweetie y Everest, pero valía la pena ver porque paso todo eso) y tuve algunos problemas para aterrizar todo lo que seguía, pero ya estamos de vuelta, y poco a poco se resolverá esto._

 _A partir de este punto las cosas se pondrán un poco más gráficas y violentas, tomen sus precauciones. Y aprovecho para mandarles mi agradecimiento a todos los que han seguido esta trama (Eyiles Jack, Wolfito, MarowakDark, NippyDzk, y demás que hayan leído esta obra, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, hacen muy feliz a este viejo cacomixtle)_

 **Capítulo 3: Visitas inesperadas**

Angus McWallace era un niño cuando le tocó presenciar una revuelta de manifestantes en la ciudad de Barkingburg en "los años oscuros", como decían los lugareños a la época en que el reino vivió una severa crisis económica, la cual paso gracias a los tratados comerciales celebrados con la Gran Bretaña. Los obreros cerraron una fábrica de partes automotrices alegando despidos injustificados y pésimas condiciones de trabajo, sin embargo, fue un ardid planeado por miembros de la mafia local aliados a los sindicatos corruptos. Su padre, Horace Mc Wallace, famoso por ser un provocador en conflictos laborales, se hizo pasar por empleado de la fábrica, y convenció a los obreros a cerrar la fábrica. Sin embargo, al ser una importante fuente de empleos, los obreros inconformes pidieron auxilio a las autoridades, las cuales requirieron ayuda de la policía. Un contingente policiaco fue despachado para reprimir la revuelta y recuperar el control de la factoría. Durante ese enfrentamiento, Horace trato de asesinar a un policía, por lo que recibió varios disparos que le ocasionaron la muerte. Para el público en general, era un criminal más abatido, pero a los ojos del pequeño Angus, su padre era un héroe, un libertador, y creció, guardando un terrible resentimiento en contra de la autoridad y de la realeza, a quienes culpaba del trágico destino de su padre.

Con el tiempo, ingreso a la universidad y trató de estudiar la carrera de literatura, pero nunca pudo concluirla, pues estaba más ocupado en apoyar movimientos y revueltas sociales. Tiempo más tarde, y por recomendaciones de un profesor con tendencias radical, terminó involucrado en actividades políticas clandestinas, buscando la forma de "rebelarse contra el sistema". Debido a eso, nunca tuvo un trabajo fijo, volviéndose un alborotador de tiempo completo, siguiéndolos mismos pasos de su padre. Sin embargo, alguien vio potencial en el enorme resentimiento que albergaba y fue que alguien cercano lo enrolo en el FLB, el Frente de Liberación de Barkingburg, un grupo terrorista que pregonaba la idea de que Inglaterra tenia sometido a su pueblo, y la realeza local era cómplice de esa esclavitud, por lo que era su deber erradicar a los "opresores". Seducido por esa idea, Angus fue escalando posiciones hasta convertirse en uno de los dirigentes del movimiento, siendo conocido por ser cruel y metódico en sus métodos y por tener una larga trayectoria de homicidios y atentados terroristas en Inglaterra, nada le importaba más que matar a tantos "opresores" como pudiera, y esa oportunidad le fue entregada en bandeja de plata, cuando un día antes recibió una peculiar llamada de una fuente anónima que le informó del evento real, así como de los pormenores de la seguridad, además de un jugoso depósito de quinientos mil euros a un cuenta en Suiza como adelanto por llevar a cabo una simple cosa: matar a la reina y a la princesa, y entregarle las coronas reales al desconocido. Solo esperaba la confirmación para poner en marcha su maquiavélico plan, que incluiría muchas víctimas fatales.

Angus fumaba un cigarro, mientras espera en una parte remota del bosque cercano al castillo, cuando sonó su celular, no reconoció el remitente, pero sabía que eran buenas noticias, oprimió el botón y contestó la llamada

-Diga –respondió secamente.

-LA CENA YA ESTA SERVIDA-dijo una voz distorsionada digitalmente-NECESITAMOS A LOS MESEROS.

-Bien, vamos en camino –sonrió mientras colgaba la llamada Sabía que esa era la señal para entrar al castillo, y aunque la reina aun no llegaba al destino, se conformaba con aterrorizar a los invitados al banquete, antes de matarlos, como muestra de su poderío. Caminó a un granero abandonado donde lo esperaba una camioneta con un grupo de 15 sujetos fuertemente armados, todos miembros del FLB bajo su mando.

-Está todo listo, prepárense, partiremos de inmediato, y recuerden, maten a todo aquel que se resista –dijo mientras metía un cargador a su ametralladora AK-47 y liberaba el seguro.

-Recuerda que también debemos capturar las coronas y entregarlas a nuestro "benefactor anónimo" –dijo Chelsea Evans, novia y secuaz de Angus, una joven de cabellera negra y tez clara, mano derecha del terrorista y responsable directa de al menos quince asesinatos y cinco atentados desde su entrada al FLB.

-Por supuesto amor, ahora dame mi beso de buena suerte –dijo Angus mientras le daba un profundo y sonoro beso a su hermosa cómplice, y después abordaron el vehículo. El camión en el que iban estaba disfrazado de servicio de entrega de comida para banquetes, y al ser un evento enorme, varios negocios similares fueron contratados para la ocasión, por lo que pasarían desapercibidos, siempre y cuando estuvieran en la lista de proveedores, de lo contrario tendrían que improvisar, algo que implicaría muchas muertes de inocentes adicionales. Acercaron el vehículo a la entrada y pasaron frente al guardia de seguridad, quien les marcó el alto

-Nombre e identificación, por favor.

-Servicio de Banquetes "Westminster", traemos una orden de bocadillos –dijo el conductor del camión, quien era uno de los hombres de Angus disfrazado. El guardia verificaba la lista de proveedores, mientras el terrorista encubierto tenía lista una pistola con silenciador para dispararle en caso de que le negara el paso. Sin embargo, el guardia les cedió la entrada sin ningún problema. El conductor dio las gracias y encendió el vehículo, cruzando el cerco de seguridad sin que nadie sospechara.

-Vaya, la fortuna nos sonríe, cariño –dijo Chelsea a Angus.

El camión entro sin problemas y buscaron un lugar oscuro donde poder estacionarse, sin que miradas indiscretas los importunaran. Una vez ahí, se pusieron unos disfraces de meseros, mientras preparaban sus armas y algunos explosivos.

-Todo está saliendo muy bien, traen la sorpresa?-preguntó Angus.

-Si señor -dijo uno de sus cómplices, y saco una enorme jaula en la que iban seis perros doberman de fiero aspecto, quienes llevaban collares de picos y trajes oscuros blindados, similares a los de los escuadrones caninos antibombas.

-Por qué trajiste a la "Jauría Sangrienta"? –preguntó Chelsea.

-Dicen que la princesa trajo a un grupo de apoyo de América llamado "Paw Patrol", conformado por cachorros, así que si ellos pueden traer a sus perros, yo puedo traer a los míos, además, nuestro benefactor dijo algo de un bono adicional si logramos eliminarlos, así que ya saben chicos, no se limiten con esos cachorros, quiero que los despedacen y devoren sus restos, solo dejen lo necesario para cobrar el bono, entendieron?

-Sí señor! -dijeron los sabuesos mientras se cuadraban ante su cruel amo.

-Todos a sus puestos, recuerden seguir el plan y eliminen a todo aquel que se le atraviese en el camino, opresores fuera! Patria libre, muera la monarquía!

Los terroristas alzaron sus puños en apoyo a su líder. Tomaron todo lo necesario y salieron listos para confundirse entre la multitud y ejecutar su plan, mientras dejaban salir a los feroces canes, quienes entraron por la puerta trasera, la cual había sido deshabilitada vía remota. Cada uno llevaba una pequeña bomba, hecha con explosivo C4, armada y lista para explotar. Cuatro sabuesos se dispersaron en los alrededores sin que pudieran ser detectados, y colocaron los explosivos en las cuatro esquinas del castillo, mientras los otros dos ponían bombas en las patrullas y vehículos de la UKSF. Una vez que las bombas estaban listas, regresaron sin ser detectados al castillo, listos para empezar con el ataque, y comenzar a cazar a los Paw Patrol.


	4. Comienza la función

_Saludos a todos, al fin presentamos una actuaización a esta singular historia. Debo reconocer que se alargó mas de lo esperado, pero me he sentido satisfecho con lo que se ha obtenido, fue dificil alcanzar un buen grado de narrativa, pero ya va saliendo este fanfic._

 _Un enorme abrazo a mis fieles lectores, quienes son los heroes de esta pélicula y cuya oportuno feedback me inspira a escribiendo (Eyiles Jack, Wolfito, NippyDzk, MarowarDark, Nelson Cabrera y todos aquellos que lo leen, gracias papus, su apoyo me sostiene en mis dias dificiles n_n)_

 _Comenzamos otro capitulo, diviertanse y disfruten el show._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Comienza la función**

Dentro del castillo, el ambiente era festivo, miembros de la realeza local y de la aristocracia británica charlaban animadamente. También había dignatarios de otros países, reporteros de medios internacionales, personalidades artísticas y científicas, la crema y nata de la alta sociedad, todos estaban reunidos en el evento, esperando que la Reina arribara para iniciar el evento. Ryder observaba con cuidado a los invitados, mientras escoltaba a la Princesa, quien los saludaba amablemente. Esperaba que la velada transcurriera tranquila y sin contratiempos. En eso, apareció el conde de Barkingburg, quien se dirigió al joven rescatista para saludarlo.

-Ryder, me alegro que viniera, una disculpa por no haberlo visto antes, pero hemos estado ocupados con los preparativos para la recepción real- dijo el anciano Conde.

-No se preocupe Conde, ya estamos aquí y haremos lo posible por ayudar.

-Me alegro, es que con los rumores de posibles ataques a la princesa o la reina, me ha resultado difícil conservar la calma, son cosas que no podemos dejar que sucedan.

-Descuide, con nosotros estará más que protegida –dijo Ryder con confianza.

Mientras Ryder acompañaba a la Princesa, los cachorros estaba dispersos por todo el castillo; Rocky y Zuma estaban en el exterior; Chase y Skye vigilaban la planta alta; Rubble y Marshall en la planta baja, cerca de los invitados, y Tracker acompañaba al agente Bucky y al agente Holmes, quienes estaban en un punto intermedio del castillo, usando su supersentido del oído para detectar cualquier tipo de amenaza.

-Todo despejado aquí Chase –reportó Rocky.

-También por aquí abajo, solo vemos muchos invitados –dijo Marshall, mientras Rubble miraba las charolas llenas de bocadillos que los meseros llevaban.

-All clear here too, todo despejado –dijo Tracker.

-También aquí está tranquilo, pero no bajen la guardia, debemos estar atentos –dijo Chase.

Los PAW Patrol permanecían atentos a lo que pasaba dentro del castillo. Sin embargo, ajenos a esto, la Jauría Sangrienta, los dobermans entrenados por Angus, comenzaron a ejecutar sus planes. Sigilosamente, comenzaron a colocar bombas debajo de las patrullas de los oficiales que estaban resguardado las inmediaciones del castillo. Una vez que colocaron los explosivos adicionales, regresaron y se prepararon para la siguiente parte del plan.

Mientras los invitados disfrutaban de la fiesta, Angus, disfrazado como un mesero, se retiró a un lugar apartado de la cocina, tomó su celular y envió un mensaje de texto: "empieza fase dos". En una carretera ubicada a dos kilómetros del castillo, había otra camioneta con otros diez terroristas del FLB. Estaban esperando la llegada del convoy de la reina. A lo lejos lograron divisarlo, era una camioneta negra blindada, con el escudo real, acompañada de dos vehículos negros, uno al frente y otro detrás, así como de cuatro patrullas de la policía local y algunos motopatrulleros para complementar las medidas de seguridad. Una vez que los terroristas ubicaron el blanco, sacaron un lanzacohetes, y dispararon al primer vehículo, haciéndolo volar por los aires. El chofer de la camioneta de la Reina logró reaccionar y esquivó la mole de acero en llamas. Un segundo misil fue disparado y esta vez alcanzó al segundo vehículo blindado, matando a sus tripulantes al instante. La camioneta se detuvo, cuando un tercer misil fue disparado hacia las patrullas, impactando en dos de ellas generando una terrible confusión, momento que aprovecharon los terroristas para ir acercándose a la camioneta de la Reina, apuntando sus rifles y disparando contra el vehículo. Los motopatrulleros se ocultaron detrás de las otras dos patrullas, y comenzaron a radiar su situación, preparándose para enfrentarse a la amenaza. Mientras tanto, en la gala, el comandante Clive Bennet, líder de las UKSF, recibió el angustioso llamado de auxilio de los oficiales de policía en su frecuencia de radio.

- _Nos atacan fuerzas hostiles, repito nos atacan fuerzas hostiles, terroristas no identificados y fuertemente armados avanzan hacia el convoy de la Reina, necesitamos apoyo, repito NECESITAMOS APOYO_! –decía la voz, en medio de un ruido de balas y confusión.

El comandante ordenó discretamente a su equipo movilizarse. Ryder notó lo que pasaba.

-Que sucede? -pregunto el muchacho al veterano militar.

-Acaban de atacar el convoy de la Reina, necesito que usted se quede aquí mientras brindamos apoyo –susurró el comandante.

Ryder asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. El veterano militar aun no podía creer que ese niño pudiera encargarse de proteger a la princesa y al resto de los invitados, pero no tenía más opción, así que salió del castillo y comenzó a dar las órdenes a sus tropas para apoyar en el contraataque. Una vez que se fueron, Angus comenzó la siguiente fase de su plan. Una vez que las tropas de las UKSF se alejaron lo suficiente del castillo, el terrorista activó las bombas colocadas de las patrullas, volando los vehículos por los aires con los elementos policiacos que estaban en ellas. Una vez que la explosión paró, cinco de los terroristas, junto a los sabuesos de la Jauría Sangrienta procedieron a ejecutar y acabar con los policías y oficiales sobrevivientes. Tanto la explosión como los gritos crearon gran conmoción entre los invitados.

-Oyeron eso? –dijo Marshall a través de su placa.

-Sí, la explosión vino de la puerta principal –dijo Rocky.

-No se muevan de sus posiciones y esperemos instrucciones de Ryder -dijo Chase. El joven rescatista corrió a donde estaba la princesa y la sujetó del brazo.

-Ryder, que ocurre? –preguntó la joven aristócrata desesperada por el sonido de la explosión.

-Princesa, no hay tiempo, donde podemos ocultarla?

La joven le señaló una esquina, alejada de la vista de los invitados, conde estaba un viejo reloj. Oprimió un botón oculto y discretamente se abrió un pasaje secreto. Ahí pudieron entrar y refugiarse. El pasaje daba a un cuadro con agujeros donde podían seguir observando lo que ocurría. De pronto, el chico notó que los meseros habían sacado varias armas y comenzaron a disparar al techo, generando más pánico entre los invitados. Comprendió que los terroristas habían logrado infiltrarse, y la situación se tornaba cada vez peor.

-Cachorros! Estamos bajo ataque, prepárense para defenderse!


	5. Juegos de Poder

_Saludos mis fieles lectores, ya estamos avanzando más en esta apasionante trama que paso de ser un "one-shot" a toda una saga que aun tiene mucho para dar, creo va a ser la mas larga de todas la que he elaborado, pero me siento satisfecho con lo que llevamos aqui escrito._

 _No puedo continuar sin agradecer a ustedes quienes hacen posible con sus comentarios que este escritor amateur siga adelante_ _(Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, NippyDzk, Wolfito y demás, gracias por seguirme animando con sus palabras de aliento y comentarios, son mi combustible emocional)._

 _Que siga la función! Hay mucho camino por recorrer, y peligros que sortear, adelante!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Juegos de poder**

Los cachorros estaban nerviosos al oír a Ryder decir eso, pero sabían que tendrían que hacer algo para evitar que eso se convirtiera en una masacre. Marshall miró Rubble y se ocultaron bajo una mesa, aprovechando que los terroristas no los habían visto, mientras evaluaban la situación para actuar. Rocky y Zuma se ocultaron en unos arbustos mientras observaban a los terribles canes quienes comenzaban a olfatear algo, posiblemente a ellos. Chase y Skye estaban en la planta alta, tratando de mantenerse ocultos de los terroristas. Tracker y los agentes Holmes y Bucky se mantuvieron en los salones de la parte media, tratando de comunicarse con sus superiores y pensando en las posibles opciones de contrataque que tendrían que implementar. Angus, acompañado de Chelsea, avanzaron al centro del salón de banquetes, empuñando sus rifles de asalto, mientras sus hombres tomaban posiciones para dominar mejor el área. El terrorista se sentía feliz al ver las expresiones de terror en los rostros de las personas a quienes consideraba sus enemigos solo por simpatizar con "los opresores". Una vez que vio que la situación estaba controlada por su gente, comenzó a dar su discurso.

-ATENCIÓN, ESTA ES UNA DECLARACIÓN DEL FRENTE DE LIBERACION DE BARKINBURG! HEMOS IRRUMPIDO EN ESTA OBSCENA CEREMONIA PARA LLEVARLES UN MENSAJE! NUESTRA PATRIA NO ES BOTIN DE ESOS MISERABLES INGLESES, Y LA REALEZA LOCAL ES COMPLICE DE ESA ESCORIA REAL! SI NO QUIEREN MORIR AQUÍ, DIGANME DONDE ESTA LA HEREDERA AL TRONO, DONDE ESTA LA PRINCESA!

Sus hombres dispararon al aire una par de tiros, haciendo más tenso el ambiente.

-NO ES UNA PETICION, SINO UNA ORDEN, DONDE ESTA ESA MOCOSA?

El Conde de Barkingburg dió un paso al frente, tratando de enfrentar al terrorista.

-Nuestra Princesa no tratará con terroristas ni con gente de su calaña.

Angus miró un momento al anciano. Su mirada era juguetona, incluso animada, y de pronto, alzó su pistola Sig Sauer P226, y disparó al aristócrata, quien cayó por el impacto. La princesa quiso gritar pero Ryder ahogó su grito con su mano, mientras le hacía una seña de que no hiciera ruido. El terrorista se acercó al conde y se arrodillo junto a él, y vió que tenía una herida de bala en su hombro, pero estaba aún con vida.

-Escuche anciano, no trate de ser un héroe, está agotando mi paciencia, así que dígame donde está la princesa, o el siguiente tiro será más preciso y más desagradable –dijo mientras le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza. La princesa no pudo soportar la idea de ver a alguien morir por su culpa, así que decidió salir de su escondite, mientras Ryder la seguía de cerca.

-BASTA, DEJE EN PAZ AL CONDE, AQUÍ ESTOY!- dijo la chica aristócrata. Angus se acercó lentamente mientras la miraba fijamente y sin bajar su arma.

-Vaya, vaya! Así que al fin, aquí está la famosa princesa de Barkinburg, es un honor conocerla en persona –dijo con falsa galantería, tomando la mano de la princesa y besando su mano, mientras Chelsea se puso detrás de Ryder, apuntándole con su arma.

-Quieto niño, no hagas nada estúpido o pondré una bala en tu linda cabeza.

-Gracias cariño, y ahora que contamos con su majestuosa presencia, quiero que nos lleve a la vitrina donde están las coronas reales y nos las entregue.

-Por qué debería hacerlo? –dijo retadoramente la princesa.

-Bueno, para empezar, porque yo estoy al mando aquí, y se lo ordeno yó! –gritó el terrorista-, y porque, si no lo hace, no solo la matare aquí, sino que también al resto de estos infelices gusanos aristócratas, y para empezar, comenzaré con ese muchacho que la acompaña, no es así, joven Ryder? Me informaron que usted y su grupo de perros entrometidos estarían aquí, pero no se preocupe, ellos serán bien atendidos por mi Jauría Sangrienta, mientras tanto, queremos esa coronas, ahora!- exigió Angus, al mismo tiempo que Chelsea quitaba el seguro de su arma y apuntaba directo a la cabeza de Ryder. Los cachorros que estaban escuchando todo por el comunicador se asustaron, temiendo que su dueño fuera ejecutado.

-Está bien –dijo derrotada la princesa-, los llevare, además, solo yo puedo abrir la vitrina.

-Buena decisión –dijo Angus satisfecho-, dejen nuestro obsequio y cierren la puerta del salón.

Los terroristas introdujeron la última bomba y la dejaron en medio del salón, lo que hizo que los invitados comenzaran a murmurar aterrados. Cerraron las puertas con pesadas cadenas y una vez asegurada la puerta, salieron acompañando a su jefe, quien se dirigía al vestíbulo apuntando a la princesa. Una vez que todo eso pasó, Marshall y Rubble salieron de su escondite.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Ryder, y detener esa bomba –dijo Rubble preocupado.

-Sí, pero antes hay que salir de aquí –dijo Marshall, mientras observaba la habitación, buscando alguna posible salida.

-Que tal por ahí?.-dijo el bulldog señalando unos ductos de ventilación que había en la pared.

-Eres un genio Rubble! Vamos! Los dos cachorros entraron a los ductos. Era un laberinto ahí dentro, pero usando su olfato, lograron detectar el olor de su sueño. Mientras avanzaban, Marshall informaba de su situación a Chase.

-Chase, aquí Marshall, los terroristas se llevaron a Ryder y a la princesa, van a robar las coronas, trataremos de ayudarlos.

-De acuerdo, estaremos al pendiente de esa Jauria de la que hablaban, tengan mucho cuidado y por favor…. no dudes en atacar –dijo Chase.

-De acuerdo –dijo Marshall, muy a su pesar, pues aún no compartía esa idea de tener que dañar a alguien-, vamos Rubble, sígueme, creo que ya encontré el rastro de Ryder.

Ambos cachorros se arrastraron por los ductos, hasta que lograron llegar a uno que daba directo al vestíbulo principal, donde estaba la vitrina con las dos coronas reales. Desde ahí pudieron observar a los terroristas, quienes apuntaban con sus armas a Ryder y a la Princesa.

-Muy bien Princesa, entréguenos las coronas –ordenó Angus.

-Primero libere a los invitados –dijo la Princesa con voz firme.

-Creo que no se da cuenta de la gravedad de esta situación, usted no puede negociar nada, pero yo sí puedo prometerle que todos morirán si no las entrega. Y si quiere una demostración, su amigo norteamericano será perfecto para probar mi punto –dijo apuntando a Ryder. Sin más opciones, y totalmente acorralada, la Princesa se acercó a la vitrina, la cual era pesada y reforzada para evitar toda clase de robos. Primero introdujo una llave, la cual abrió una ranura, ahí ingresó una tarjeta dorada con el símbolo de Barkingburg, la cual abrió un teclado donde escribió una clave, la cual liberó un panel de reconocimiento de huellas digitales, en la que puso su mano. Por último, se activó una pantalla que le pidió una clave de reconocimiento de voz.

- ** _Ingresar clave de audio_** –dijo una voz robotizada.

-Paz entre los reinos –pronuncio la chica aristócrata. Unos instantes después, los gruesos paneles de vidrio blindado reforzado bajaron, permitiendo ver con total claridad su contenido. Ambas coronas estaban exquisitamente ornamentadas y detalladas. Joyas de diversos tamaños y kilates las conformaban, el símbolo de los dos reinos estaba ahí. Con cuidado, la chica las tomó con sus manos. Chelsea le empujo un portafolio metálico donde las colocó. Cerro el portafolio y lo pateo de regreso hacia los terroristas. Angus tomó el portafolio y lo sostuvo fascinado.

-Ya tienen las coronas –dijo la Princesa-, liberen a mi amigo y a los invitados…..por favor.

Angus miró a Chelsea y asintió con la cabeza. La joven terrorista tomó su arma y le dio un culatazo en la espalda al joven rescatista, empujándolo hacia la princesa. El muchacho quedó de rodillas por el golpe, pero fuera de eso, estaba ileso.

-Ryder, estas bien? -preguntó la princesa asustada. Ryder solo asintió con la cabeza, tratando de incorporarse.

-Estupendo, nos llevaremos esto. Chelsea, mátalos mientras envío el mensaje de confirmación.

-En serio quieres que mate a estos niños aquí, no es un poco excesivo? –preguntó la joven terrorista, quien ya antes haba cometido varios atentados y asesinatos, pero nunca había matado a un niño de forma directa.

-Nada es excesivo para nuestra causa, cariño. Además, recuerda el bono que nos prometieron por matarlos también, pero si no quieres, no te preocupes, carga las coronas mientras yo lo hago –dijo Angus, lanzándole el portafolio a su acompañante. Tomó su pistola, quitó el seguro y apuntó directamente a los dos chicos, listo para ejecutarlos. Ryder solo pudo abrazar a la princesa, esperando que algo lograra sacarlo de esa situación.


	6. Lucha por sobrevivir

_Saludos mis fieles lectores, una disculpa por la tardanza, esta historia ha resultado mas compleja de lo que pense, pero me gusta la forma en que se ha desenvuelto (y esperando tambien sea de su agrado)._

 _Nuevamente, agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, son ustedes quienes me animan a seguir con estas historias_ _(Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, NippyDzk, Wolfito y demás, gracias, sus palabras son lo que uno necesita en un dia ajetreado para animarse)._

 _La acción au no acaba, realmente va a comenzar, preparense y disfruten esta emocionanate saga!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Lucha por sobrevivir**

Marshall y Rubble contemplaban la escena desde el ducto de ventilación. Veían como el cruel terrorista estaba a punto de ejecutar a su dueño y a la princesa sin ninguna piedad.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –susurró Rubble.

-De acuerdo, tú protégelos, yo me encargaré- dijo Marshall. Salieron silenciosamente de su escondite, y el dálmata se lanzó corriendo hacia el criminal y mordió su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Rubble avanzaba hacia Ryder. Angus gritó de dolor y comenzó a golpear al cachorro con su puño, pero no dejaba de morderlo. Tomó su pistola con la otra mano y le dio un golpe con la cacha, lo cual hizo que lo soltara, y una vez en el piso, el terrorista lo pateó, lanzándolo al otro lado del vestíbulo, quedando el dálmata inconsciente.

-Mátenlos! -ordenó a sus cómplices. Varios de los terroristas alzaron sus armas y se prepararon para disparar. Ryder cubrió con su cuerpo a la princesa y cerraron sus ojos. Rubble llegó a tiempo y se puso frente a los dos humanos.

-RUFF RUFF, ESCUDO! –ladró el bulldog y de la mochila de Rubble se desplegó uno de sus nuevos aditamentos: un escudo plegable, similar a los de los equipos antidisturbios, con el símbolo de los PAW Patrol. Era delgado y liviano pero de un material experimental suficientemente resistente para soportar toda clase de impactos de bala y explosiones. Los terroristas dispararon hacia el escudo, pero el escudo resultó ser muy resistente y logro repelar las balas, para disgusto de Angus y sus hombres.

-Maldición, ustedes cuatro, acaben con ellos! Chelsea, vámonos! El resto, síganme! -ordenó Angus, mientras subían a la planta alta del castillo. Los terroristas continuaron disparando, tratando de rodear al bulldog. Ryder desenfundó el arma que llevaba oculta y comenzó a disparar para apoyar a su cachorro, acertando en la cabeza de uno, pero los otros tres se acercaban. Rubble miró a Marshall, quien estaba desmayado y comenzó a llamarlo.

-MARSHALL! DESPIERTA! SÉ QUE NO QUIERES LASTIMAR A NADIE, PERO ESOS TIPOS NOS MATARAN SI NO NOS AYUDAS, REACCIONA!. -gritó Rubble con desesperación

El dálmata despertó y se dio cuenta que los terroristas estaban muy cerca, y oyó la voz de angustia de su amigo. Contra su propia política de no herir a nadie, supo que debía actuar.

-RUFF RUFF, HIDROCAÑON! Invocó su cañón de agua presurizado, apuntó hacia los terroristas y disparó dos chorros de agua, los cuales eran igual de potentes que una bala y capaces de atravesar paredes. Uno dio en la cabeza de uno de los atacantes, quien cayó muerto al instante, mientras el otro tenía un agujero en su pecho, cayendo de espaldas mientras agonizaba. Ver eso le dio escalofríos al cachorro bombero, pero hizo lo posible por evitar pensar en eso. Corrió en dirección hacia sus amigos, pero se dio cuenta que aún quedaba otro tirador, quien le apuntó y comenzó a dispararle. Usando sus habilidades y entrenamiento en Pup fu, Marshall se movió con gran agilidad, logrando esquivar la mayoría de las balas, pero resbaló al aterrizar y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al piso. El último terrorista se acercó, listo para asesinarlo, y el cachorro cerró los ojos pensando en lo inevitable, cuando se oyó una detonación y el humano cayó sin vida. Marshall abrió los ojos y vio a Rubble, quien sostenía su escudo, así como una escopeta con la que neutralizó al criminal. Su mirada era de determinación y coraje.

-Marshall, estas bien?- recuperando su habitual comportamiento.

-Si…., esa estuvo cerca, un poco más y no lo lograba, mi torpeza por poco nos mata.

-Bromeas? Te encargaste de dos terroristas tú solo, eres increíble!

-Están bien cachorros? –preguntó Ryder interrumpiendo, mientras se acercaba con la princesa.

-Parece que sí, Ryder –dijo el dálmata mientras se levantaba y vió el arma que su dueño empuñaba-. Esa arma…es tuya? –preguntó asombrado el dálmata.

-Sí, pensé que no tendría que usarla –dijo algo triste-, pero no dejaré que nadie lastime a mis cachorros, Princesa, se encuentra usted bien?

-Si Ryder, eso estuvo demasiado cerca –dijo la chica.

Sera mejor que nos movamos, tenemos que ayudar a los demás, síganme!

* * *

Mientras Ryder y sus cachorros estaban combatiendo a los hombres de Angus, Chase y Skye estaban en la planta alta, cuando empezaron a escuchar los disparos. Chase percibió inmediatamente el intenso y penetrante olor a pólvora y el sonido de las balas.

-Skye, parece que alguien está disparando en el vestíbulo.

-Tal vez sea Ryder, debemos bajar a ayudarlos!

Chase afirmo con la cabeza, y ambos caninos se dispusieron a bajar, cuando vieron a dos enormes dobermans. Usaban trajes tácticos similares a los del agente Bucky pero de color negro. Sus collares tenían picos y sus placas tenían grabados los nombres de "Butcher" y "Skinner". Sus hocicos estaban llenos de sangre, y los cachorros pudieron ver al fondo a dos soldados de la guardia personal de la princesa en el suelo, tirados en un charco de sangre, con sus gargantas y rostros destrozados, evidentes víctimas de los canes terroristas.

-Mira Butcher, parece que ya encontramos a los cachorritos que buscábamos.

-Hace tiempo que no probaba carne tierna, me divertiré destrozándolos.

El pastor alemán sabía que esos perros hablaban muy en serio. Comenzaron a gruñir, señal inequívoca de que estaban a punto de atacar.

-Skye, retrocede! –ordenó el pastor alemán, y los dos cachorros regresaron al vestíbulo donde estaban antes, pero vieron que los dos canes avanzaban muy rápido. Uno fue directo hacia Skye, mientras el otro fijó su mirada en Chase. El cachorro policía volteó para ver como su amiga corría por su vida, descuido que aprovecho Skinner para embestirlo. Chase fue lanzado hacia la pared, quedando muy mareado por el golpe, pero aun así, hizo lo posible para mantenerse en pie para encarar al doberman terrorista.

-Eres duro pequeño, será más divertido destrozarte, tal vez te deje ver como violamos a tu amiguita y después los devoraremos vivos, jajajajajajaja!

-No….si puedo….evitarlo, RUFF RUFF, BASTÓN! –dijo Chase, blandiendo un bastón retráctil. Skinner mostró sus dientes y se lanzó sobre el cachorro, listo para morderlo. Chase usó su bastón para impedir que las enormes fauces del doberman lo dañaran, pero la mordida del sabueso era demasiado fuerte, y estaba logrando doblar el bastón. Era cuestión de tiempo para que acabara con el cachorro si no hacía algo.

-Chase!, gritó Skye al ver a su amigo en peligro, pero al voltear, vio que Butcher estaba muy cerca de ella. Sacando provecho de su tamaño y agilidad, dejó que el sabueso se lanzara contra ella, logrando esquivarlo mientras Butcher se estrellaba con un muro y perdía la conciencia. Corrió hacia donde estaba Chase, quien se retorcía en el suelo, esquivando las mandíbulas de Skinner, quien logró romper el bastón y buscaba la forma de morder la cabeza del cachorro. Al ver esto, Skye desplegó sus alas planeadoras para llegar más rápido, y justo antes de que el doberman lograra dañar al pastor alemán, se lanzó directo hacia el rostro de Skinner. Sacó sus garras y las encajó directo en los ojos de su atacante.

-DEJA…..A MI….CHASE…..EN PAAAAZ! Gritaba la cockapoo mientras se colgaba de la cabeza del doberman, y seguía rasgando los ojos del fiero can con sus garras, al mismo tiempo que mordía su cabeza con fuerza. Skinner gritó de dolor, luchando por quitarse a la furiosa cachorra de encima, y tras unos instantes de forcejeo, el doberman lanzó a Skye a la pared, quien cayó pesadamente al piso. Luchaba por no desmayarse, y todo le daba vueltas, una sensación de vértigo y nauseas la invadía, cuando vio una silueta que la levantaba.

-Estas bien Skye? –preguntó Chase consternado.

-Si….estoy bien, perdón por tardar en reaccionar.

-De que hablas? De no ser por ti, él me hubiera matado sin piedad, tu….yo…..estoy…. –quiso seguir, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos del doberman, quien se quejába por sus heridas.

-MIS OJOS, MALDITA PERRAAAAA!, JURO QUE TE DESPEDAZARE CUANDO TE ENCUENTREEEE! BUTCHER, ACABA CON ELLOS, AHORAAAA!

Al oír a su compañero gritar, Butcher se levantó y lleno de furia, lanzó un rugido, mientras desplegó de sus patas unas navajas metálicas y se lanzó contra los dos cachorros. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, preparándose para atacar.

-Estas lista? Preguntó Chase.

-Lista! –dijo Skye.

Los dos PAW Patrol se lanzaron en dirección a Butcher. Skye brincó sobre la espalda de Chase, tomó impulso y se lanzó hacia la pared cercana usándola de soporte y dio otro salto sobre el sabueso. Por su parte, Chase aprovecho la velocidad de su carrera y se barrió por abajo del doberman, quien no sabía a cuál cachorro atacar.

-RUFF RUFF, PISTOLA! –ambos cachorros ladraron la orden al mismo tiempo, Skye desplegó una Glock 19, mientras Chase desenfundaba una Beretta 92, y comenzaron a disparar al doberman, Chase desde abajo y Skye desde el aire. Varios disparos impactaron en el chaleco de Butcher, pero otros le dieron directamente en su cuerpo, y el doberman cayó abatido en medio de un charco de sangre.

-Lo logramos….buena maniobra Skye –dijo Chase exhausto.

-Eso parece…también tu maniobra fue….excelente –dijo Skye, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

De pronto, voltearon y vieron a Skinner, quien aún estaba cegado por las heridas, pero no se daba por vencido. De su propia mochila, saco una ametralladora y comenzó a disparar indiscriminadamente.

-SALGAN MALDITOS ENANOS! LOS HARE PEDAZOS! –gritaba mientras disparaba en todas direcciones. Chase y Skye intercambiaron miradas y se lanzaron nuevamente hacia el doberman herido. Esta vez los dos corrieron esquivando las balas y ambos mordieron con fuerza el cuello de Skinner, al mismo tiempo que Chase sostenía la ametralladora del sabueso para desviar los disparos. Tras unos minutos, lograron asfixiarlo, sintiendo como el sabueso dejaba de respirar. Continuaron mordiendo su cuello hasta estar seguros de que el doberman no volvería a levantarse. Una vez que lo soltaron, los dos cachorros se miraron mutuamente, y sin previo aviso, Skye se abrazó a Chase.

-Estuvo cerca –dijo Skye–, yo…me siento extraña….siento, un vacío en mí pecho….nunca….había matado a alguien, es la primera vez….

-No teníamos opción –dijo Chase- pero tendremos que hacerlo otra vez para acabarlos.

-Tienes razón, vamos, nuestros amigos necesitaran nuestra ayuda –dijo Skye. Los dos cachorros salieron corriendo y bajaron al vestíbulo principal para alcanzar al resto de los PAW Patrol, toda la ayuda que pudieran brindar era sería necesaria contra los fieros terroristas.


	7. El valor de Tracker

_Saludos, fieles lectoras y lectores, continuamos con esta emocionante saga con un capitulo ligeramente más corto de lo normal, pero no por eso menos emocionante. A partir de las anteriores entregas y aquí en adelante, tendremos más acción, violencia y sangre, así que mantengan sus precauciones._

 _No pierdo oportunidad para agradecerles por sus comentarios, su apoyo y su tiempo para leer estas obras (Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, NippyDzk, Wolfito, Otro loco más y demás, muchísimas gracias por sus finos comentarios y atenciones, son el combustible para mi motor creativo)_

 _La acción aún no acaba, la amenaza aún no termina, y los cachorros tiene mucho que contar y vivir disfruten la lectura!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: El valor de Tracker**

Tracker estaba con los dos sabuesos ingleses en una parte del vestíbulo inferior, evaluando la situación, cuando oyó un ruido. Usando sus orejas y su súper sentido del oído, escuchó varias detonaciones de armas de fuego que provenían del vestíbulo principal, producidas por Ryder y los cachorros quienes estaban enfrentando a los terroristas.

-Oh my God! Esos son disparos! Creo que…es Ryder! Debemos ayudarlo!

Los dos sabuesos corroboraron lo dicho por el chihuahua. Sabían que tenían que hacer algo para ayudarlos mientras llegaba el resto de las UKSF, o los terroristas acabarían con todos.

-Hay que actuar rápido! –dijo Bucky. Los tres perros se dirigieron al vestíbulo principal, pero fueron interceptados por otros dos dobermans, quienes tenían en sus collares los nombres de "Slash" y "Ripper". Slash se lanzó sobre el agente Holmes y comenzó a morderlo, mientras Ripper embistió al agente Bucky, estrellándolo contra la pared y dejándolo inconsciente. Una vez que se aseguró que el pastor ingles estaba fuera de combate, volteó a ver al chihuahua.

-Miren, un "bobby" y un "tommy" (* _apodos de los policías y militares en Inglaterra_ ), nuestro amo estará complacido por acabar con ellos. Y que hace aquí este cachorro de juguete, eres de esos molestos PAW Patrol? Eres tan pequeño que puedo comerte de un bocado!

-Joven Tracker….corra! –gritaba Holmes mientras luchaba con Slash, quien mordió la garganta del border collie y lo silenció. Tracker miró al otro doberman que se acercaba, pero en lugar de huir del lugar, se mantuvo firme y decidido, dispuesto a encarar al sabueso terrorista.

-Trata de hacerlo, veras que soy pequeño pero no te tengo miedo, asshole! –dijo desafiante.

-ERES MIOOOOOO! –gritó Ripper, y se lanzó hacia Tracker, pero el chihuahua estaba preparado. Desde que era más joven, en su tierra natal, el cachorro ya tenía experiencia peleando con perros más grandes y rudos, así que ya sabía cómo manejar situaciones similares, por lo que al ver al enorme sabueso terrorista, ya había planeado que hacer.

-RUFF RUFF, CABLE! –Tracker sacó sus aditamentos y logró esquivar el ataque del doberman, columpiarse por el techo del vestíbulo. Molesto por fallar en su propósito, Ripper saco de su mochila un rifle de asalto y comenzó a dispararle al cachorro, quien hacia lo posible para esquivar los disparos. Una de las balas logró destrozar uno de los disparadores del cable, haciendo que Tracker cayera, pero antes logró disparar el otro cable y lo apuntó directamente al doberman, el cual logró encajarse en la mochila del sabueso terrorista, inutilizando su arma y lastimando su lomo. Retrajo el cable y usando el mismo impulso y fuerza, se lanzó sobre Ripper a toda velocidad, golpeando su hocico con su pata izquierda, logrando marear al doberman, momento que aprovechó para abrir sus fauces y mordió con toda su fuerza la garganta de Ripper. También sacó sus garras y alcanzó a desgarrar la carótida y la laringe del sabueso, quien tras unos minutos se dejó caer, en tanto Tracker atestiguaba como agonizaba.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca, casi no….-Tracker no pudo completar la frase. Sintió un impacto en su costado que lo derribó. El cachorro quedo tendido en el piso, acurrucado por el dolor, resintiendo el impacto del disparo. Apenas pudo voltear y vio a Slash, el otro sabueso, quien le disparó con una escopeta recortada. Parece que no estaba herido, gracias al traje de kevlar, pero el dolor provocado por el impacto era demasiado para su cuerpo. El doberman se acercó al cachorro, mirándolo con recelo, al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver el cadáver de su compañero caído, y ponía el cañón de su escopeta directamente sobre el rostro de Tracker.

-Es una vergüenza que Ripper cayera ante un insignificante cachorro latino como tú, pero no te preocupes, te daré un tratamiento especial: voy a romperte tus patas, y luego te arrancare el pellejo, lenta y dolorosamente con mis propios dientes, veremos cuanto tiempo sobrevives antes de que corte tu garganta con…..-quiso seguir hablando, pero una sombra se abalanzó por detrás del terrorista y lo derribó. Era el agente Bucky, quien recobró el conocimiento y aprovechó que el sabueso terrorista bajo la guardia para atacar. Con su hocico, tomó a Slash por el cuello, lo sujetó con fuerza y lo torció rápidamente, hasta que se oyó un fuerte tronido. Los ojos del doberman se pusieron en blanco y cayó muerto, retorciéndose por unos instantes. El pastor ingles se acercó al chihuahua y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Está bien, joven Tracker? –preguntó preocupado Bucky, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-Parece que si…thank you….pero, como esta Holmes?

Los dos perros se acercaron rápidamente al border collie, quien estaba en medio de un charco de sangre, agonizando. Su garganta estaba destrozada y con otras heridas de mordeduras y armas punzocortantes en su cuerpo, pero aun así se esforzaba por tratar de hablar.

-Tranquilo amigo, te sacaremos de aquí, lo lograrás –dijo Bucky, mientras miraba a su colega.

-No…hay…tiempo….salven….a los demás….-su mirada se quedó fija al cielo, exhaló su último aliento y unos instantes después murió. Bucky se quedó callado por un momento, su mirada se empaño por la pérdida del sabueso que había sido un gran amigo suyo desde la infancia, y un gran colega, y ahora había caído en cumplimiento de su deber.

-Adiós, amigo mío –dijo Bucky, mientras cerraba los ojos de su colega con su pata derecha.

-Rest in peace, agente Holmes –dijo Tracker, haciendo el signo de la cruz con su pata y se quitó su sombrero en señal de respeto. Los dos cachorros se levantaron e intercambiaron miradas.

-Vamos joven Tracker, aún tenemos trabajo por hacer! –dijo Bucky, recuperando la compostura. Tracker asintió con la cabeza y ambos caninos enfilaron al vestíbulo principal.


	8. Cuenta regresiva

_Buenos dias, tardes y noches, fieles lectoras y lectores, admito que el capitulo anterior resulto algo corto, pero con este pienso compensarlo un poco, cada vez hay mas acción y seguimos avanzando en esta emocionanat historia,la cual espero sea de su agrado, ycomo he repetido, tendremos más acción, violencia y sangre, así que mantengan sus precauciones._

 _Nuevamente, es un gusto para mi felicitar y agradecer a mis fieles lectores por su tiempo y dedicación a seguir mis creaciones (Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, NippyDzk, Wolfito, Otro loco más y demás, les agradezco sus siempre atentos comentarios, me ayudan e impulsan a seguir con mis múltiples creaciones)_

 _Seguimos adelante con esto, que aun no acaba, y seguira poniendose emocionante, disfruten la lectura!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Cuenta regresiva**

Angus y Chelsea avanzaban hacia la planta alta del castillo, cuando oyeron los disparos que venían de la sala de exposición. El terrorista pensaba que Ryder ya había sido eliminado, cuando oyó que los disparos continuaban, comprendió que subestimó al joven norteamericano y a su equipo de cachorros, quienes podrían arruinar sus planes, algo que lo molestó. Tomó su radio comunicador y llamó a sus hombres para saber el estatus de su operación.

-Infórmenme –ordenó secamente Angus.

-Señor, perdimos contacto con cuatro de los sabuesos y otros cuatro de nuestros hombres –dijo uno de los terroristas. Angus estaba furioso, tantos años de exitosos ataques en contra de la ciudad y ahora un grupo de cachorros extranjeros estaban arruinando su gran oportunidad.

-Malditos pulgosos americanos! Muy bien, si quieren que juguemos rudo, vamos a jugar rudo. Chelsea! Activa las bombas! Y ustedes tres, vengan con nosotros para cubrirnos, el resto, sepárense y acaben con esos perros estúpidos! No deben salir de aquí con vida!

Chelsea sacó un control remoto, oprimió un botón y activó las bombas que estaban dispersas por el castillo. En todas se iluminó un reloj digital que marcaba un conteo de cinco minutos y retrocedía. Ryder recordó que la última bomba que dentro del salón de banquetes, y el cronómetro estaba corriendo. Sabía que tenían el tiempo en contra y había que actuar rápido.

-Debemos desactivar esas bombas. Tracker! Usa tu super oído para localizar el resto de los explosivos, pronto! –ordenó Ryder a través de su comunicador de muñeca.

-OH RIGHT! Dame un momento -dijo el chihuahua. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Moviendo sus enormes orejas como si fueran antenas de radar, trato de identificar el sonido de las bombas, al igual que su ubicación. Unos segundos después pudo distinguir el sonido electrónico de los contadores, y un instante después, la exacta ubicación de cada dispositivo.

-Están en las cuatro esquinas del palacio, y también escucho algo en la planta superior: pisadas, sonido de armas, y oigo a alguien muy molesto, gritando órdenes a varios sujetos –dijo el cachorro, asombrando al agente Bucky por la proeza realizada por el chihuahua.

-Debe de ser ese sujeto que está detrás de esta operación, si pueden, vayan y traten de detenerlo. Rocky y Zuma! Ustedes están fuera, hagan lo posible para desactivar las bombas.

-Entendido Ryder –dijo Rocky. El cachorro mestizo miró al labrador y se movieron lentamente hacia una de las esquinas del castillo, procurando que ni los terroristas ni sus sabuesos los encontraran. Rocky vio pegado en la pared un artefacto lleno de cables y un cronómetro que estaba corriendo en cuenta regresiva y marcaba "4:45" y retrocedía a cada segundo.

-Ryder, encontramos una de las bombas –susurró Rocky.

-Trata de desactivarla, yo sé que tú puedes.

-De acuerdo, RUFF RUFF, PINZAS, DESARMADOR! –ladró Rocky, y sacó sus herramientas. Por suerte las bombas, aunque eran muy poderosas, seguían siendo de naturaleza casera, así que no eran tan complicadas para desarmar, y el cachorro reciclador era todo un experto en armar y desarmar todo tipo de dispositivo. Dio un rápido vistazo al artefacto explosivo y fue más que suficiente para determinar sus componentes básicos, su funcionamiento y la forma de desactivarlos. Con sus herramientas, cortó y movió unos cables y el cronometro se apagó.

-Listo, primera bomba desactivada –susurró Rocky con voz triunfal.

-Bien hecho Rocky, sabía que podrías hacerlo, ahora vayan por el resto –dijo Ryder.

-Amigo, eres asombroso! –susurró Zuma alabando la labor del mestizo.

-Gracias, vamos por las demás -dijo el mestizo. Se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron, manteniendo el sigilo para no delatarse, logrando de esta forma desactivar dos bombas más. Solo faltaba una, pero el área cercana a la bomba estaba fuertemente resguardada por cinco terroristas y los últimos dos dobermans que quedaban de la Jauría Sangrienta, cuyas placas decían "Dagger" y "Boomer". Rocky y Zuma se arrastraron y lograron acercarse al último explosivo, pero cuando el mestizo comenzó a desactivar la bomba, los terroristas los vieron.

-LOS PAW PATROL! ACABEN CON ESOS CACHORROS! –gritó uno de los terroristas. Dos de ellos avanzaron empuñando sus rifles de asalto y comenzaron a disparar. El mestizo vio como las balas comenzaban a impactar en la pared, pasando cerca de él y de la bomba.

-ZUMA, CUBREME!, YA CASI NO QUEDA TIEMPO! –grito Rocky desesperado.

-Está bien, RUFF RUFF, SUB! –ladró el cachorro nadador y sacó de su mochila una submetralladora Heckler & Koch MP5, y comenzó a disparar hacia los terroristas que iban hacia ellos, derribando a uno de ellos y forzando a otro a cubrirse con una barda.

-Tomen esto, miserables! –gritó Zuma respondiendo al fuego. Rocky se sorprendió al ver a su amigo reaccionar así, pero prefirió concentrarse en la bomba. En tanto, el cachorro nadador lograba mantener a raya a los atacantes, pero los dos dobermans avanzaban rápidamente. El labrador logró detener a uno con una ráfaga de tiros, viendo como el sabueso caía al suelo.

-Que te pareció eso, pedazo de…..-quiso continuar, pero Dagger brincó sobre Zuma y lo derribó. Abrió sus fauces y el labrador vio que los dientes del doberman eran metálicos. De una mordida quebró el brazo mecánico que sujetaba su arma, y dejó de funcionar. La arrojó a un lado y miró de reojo al cachorro, a quien mantenía sometido en el suelo con su pata derecha.

-MATASTE A MI AMIGO, ENANO ESTUPIDO! TE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA! –Dagger abrió sus fauces y trato de alcanzar el cuello de Zuma, pero el cachorro se movía para esquivar los ataques del sabueso. El doberman decidió morder su casco y comenzó a destrozarlo con sus mandíbulas modificadas. Podría oírse como el casco se doblaba como si fuera una lata.

-AAAAHHHGGG, WOCKY!, AYUDAMEEEEEEE!- gritó aterrado el labrador chocolate, sintiendo como los afilados dientes de Dagger estaban alcanzando su cabeza. Era cuestión de segundos para que el doberman asesinara al cachorro. De pronto, una pinza sujetó el cuello del sabueso terrorista, alejándolo del labrador. Era Rocky, quien sacó otro brazo de su mochila, en el cual sujetaba un cuchillo. Alzo al doberman con su pinza y encajó el cuchillo en el cuello de Dagger, una y otra vez. Zuma volteó y vio al mestizo con su mirada fija en el sabueso terrorista.

-NADIE…..LASTIMA…..A MI…..HERMANO! –decía el mestizo mientras seguía apuñalando el cuello de Dagger con saña desbordada. Tras un par de minutos, soltó al doberman, quien ya estaba inmóvil y sin vida. Rocky se sentó con la lengua de fuera, jadeando por el esfuerzo y salpicado con la sangre del can terrorista. Volteó a ver al labrador para ver cómo estaba.

-Estas….bien….Zuma?- preguntó Rocky–, discúlpame, pero necesitaba…desarmar la bomba.

-No hay problema amigo, estuviste fantástico, pensé que sería la comida de ese sabueso.

-Si….pero…por suerte….la bomba esta…. –Rocky fue interrumpido cuando vio un objeto metálico caer a los pies de ambos cachorros. Apenas pudo tomar a Zuma de cuello y lo lanzó al foso que estaba cerca. Estaba a punto de saltar, cuando la explosión lo saco volando, y ambos cachorros cayeron al agua. Era una granada lanzada por otro de los terroristas. El criminal se acercó para revisar que los perros estuvieran aniquilados, apuntando con su arma a todo aquello que se moviera, pero no vio a nadie en el agua. Rocky estaba inconsciente y poco a poco se hundía en el agua, pero algo logró sacarlo a flote, llevándolo al otro extremo del foso. Pudo recuperar el conocimiento y comenzó a toser el agua que había tragado, pero ese ruido hizo que el terrorista lo ubicara. Solo vio como el humano lo tenía en la mira, listo para acabarlo.

- _Oh no, es mi fin!_ –pensó el mestizo y cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable, cuando oyó un sonido metálico. Abrió los ojos y vio al criminal con algo que sobresalía de su cabeza. Era un arpón, el cual dio en el blanco, y el humano solo dejo caer el arma y cayó inerte al foso. A lo lejos vio a Zuma, y de su mochila sobresalía un lanza-arpones. El labrador se acercó nadando a donde estaba su amigo mestizo; ambos alcanzaron la orilla y se sacudieron el exceso de agua.

-Sabía que esto me serviría algún día –dijo Zuma guardando su arma- está bien Wocky?

-Sí, lograste salvarme, aunque me usaste de carnada –dijo el mestizo algo contrariado

-Necesitaba un tiro seguro, pero con eso estamos a mano, amigo -dijo Zuma alzando su pata.

-Quien lleva la cuenta? -dijo Rocky chocando su pata con la de Zuma y ambos se rieron. Con ayuda de unos ganchos similares a los que usa Everest, los dos cachorros lograron salir del foso. De pronto, vieron otra granada que lanzaron los otros tres terroristas que quedaban.

-Ahhhh, no! Esta vez no! RUFF RUFF, RAQUETA! -de su mochila, Rocky saco una raqueta de tenis y golpeo la granada en dirección hacia el lugar donde se ocultaban los criminales. Unos instantes después oyeron unos gritos y una explosión. Se asomaron y solo vieron como los terroristas estaban muertos. Los cachorros hicieron una expresión de asco y casi vomitan al ver los restos de los criminales, así que retrocedieron para no ver más la sangrienta escena. Una vez que verificaron que no hubiera más amenazas, Rocky contactó a Ryder.

-Las bombas del exterior esta desactivadas, y parece que ya no hay más terroristas.

-De nuestro lado ya no hay peligro, Wyder –dijo Zuma.

-Bien hecho, aún nos falta una bomba por desactivar, pero nos encargaremos nosotros, y no bajen la guardia, puede que aún haya terroristas sueltos por ahí.

-De acuerdo, vamos para allá en un…. Rocky fue interrumpido cuando vio una silueta se abalanzó sobre ellos. Era Boomer, el primer doberman que Zuma derribó. Con su pata lanzó por los aires al labrador, y luego golpeó a Rocky, estrellándolo contra la pared. Trató de levantarse, pero el doberman fue más rápido y comenzó a morder su costado.

-ZUU….MAAA, AYUDAAAA! –gritó con desesperación al sentir los dientes del can desgarrando su traje. Al ver esto, el labrador se levantó, tomó un pedazo de escombro y se lanzó sobre Boomer, golpeándolo con toda su fuerza en la cabeza, lo que hizo que soltara al cachorro reciclador. Una vez que el doberman cayó, Zuma siguió golpeándolo con la roca.

-TOMA ESTO MALDITO! MUERE DE UNA VEZ, MUERE, MUEREEEEEE! -gritaba cegado por la ira, golpeando sin piedad al sabueso terrorista. Así estuvo un par de minutos, hasta que la cabeza del doberman era ya solo una masa sanguinolenta y deforme. Agotado, el labrador tiró la piedra a un lado y se dejó caer en el suelo. Rocky estaba impactado al verlo actuar así, nunca antes había visto que Zuma, el siempre alegre, calmado e inalterable labrador, perdiera el control de esa forma, y verlo salpicado con la sangre del perro criminal lo hacía ver más aterrador. Una vez que ambos estaban más tranquilos, decidieron hablar.

-No se supone que lo habías detenido antes? –dijo Rocky, en tono de reclamo.

-Perdona amigo, la próxima vez que estemos en un tiroteo, les preguntare a cada uno si están muertos antes de continuar –contestó Zuma en tono burlón.

-Muy gracioso –dijo Rocky en tono irónico-, vamos a ayudar a Ryder, y Zuma…..límpiate esa sangre, me asusta verte así.

-Opino lo mismo Wocky, pareces salido en una película de horror –dijo el labrador al mestizo, quien pese a haber caído al agua, aún estaba salpicado con la sangre de Dagger. Tomaron una manguera que estaba cerca del jardín y rápidamente se enjuagaron los restos de sangre. De pronto, oyeron una explosión, pero parecía que venía de un lugar alejado.

-Parece que ya se encargaron de la otra bomba, vamos Zuma! –dijo Rocky, tomó su casco y los dos cachorros se levantaron y corrieron al castillo, mirando a todos lados para evitar otra emboscada. La prioridad era buscar a Ryder y ayudar al resto de sus amigos.


	9. Cadena de traición y muerte

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, fieles lectoras y lectores, espero les haya gustado el anterior capítulo, cada vez avanzamos más en esta emocionante saga, la acción aún no termina, y como mencione antes, tendremos más acción, violencia y sangre, así que mantengan sus precauciones._

 _Como es nuestra linda costumbre, aprovecho para felicitarlos a ustedes, mis fieles lectores, por dedicar una parte de su tiempo para compartir sus opiniones en mis obras (Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, NippyDzk, Wolfito, Otro loco más y demás seguidores, muchísimas gracias por sus siempre valiosos comentarios, son lo que hace que siga adelante con todo esto)._

 _Procedamos con esta trama, será un capítulo algo largo, pero intenso, disfruten la lectura!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Cadena de traición y muerte**

Mientras Rocky y Zuma desactivaban las bombas externas, Ryder, Marshall, Rubble y la Princesa se dirigieron hacia el salón de banquetes. El chico no se preocupaba por los otros explosivos, pues confiaba en que sus cachorros lo lograrían, pero aún quedaba esa bomba, y sabía que el cachorro mestizo no lograría llegar a tiempo para desactivarla, y de explotar, mataría a todos los invitados encerrados ahí. Vio la cadena que cerraba la puerta, pero era demasiado gruesa para romperla con su arma, así que debían buscar otra forma para entrar.

-Marshall, usa tu cañón para romper la cadena, rápido! –dijo Ryder.

-RUFF RUFF, HIDROCAÑON, PRESION MAXIMA! -el dálmata apuntó y de un solo chorro, cortó las cadenas de la puerta. Ryder entró corriendo y tuvo que empujar a varios de los invitados para poder llegar a donde estaba la bomba. Una vez que la vio, tomó el artefacto explosivo y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. El reloj ya estaba marcando la cuenta regresiva de un minuto. Al salir, todos vieron llegar a Chase y a Skye, quienes aún estaban con vida.

-Cachorros, me alegra verlos –dijo Ryder aliviado, -pero debemos deshacernos de esto.

-Tengo una idea, yo me encargo -dijo Skye. Tomó la bomba con su hocico, y corrió hacia el interior del castillo, donde recordó haber visto un tragaluz por donde salieron en su primera Misión PAW. Desplegó sus alas y salió disparada hacia el pequeño hueco, elevándose lo más rápido posible. Apenas pudo librar el agujero, pero ya estaba fuera del castillo. La bomba ya marcaba 20 segundos, así que buscó un lugar que estuviera alejado y despoblado. A lo lejos pudo divisar un terreno grande que se veía deshabitado. Una vez que escogió el lugar, la cachorra comenzó a girar sobre sí misma como si fuera un trompo, y una vez que tomó el suficiente impulso, lanzó la bomba lo más lejos que pudo. Unos segundos después, se oyó una enorme explosión que iluminó el lugar, sacudiendo ligeramente a la cachorra voladora.

-Skye, estas bien?-preguntó Ryder por su comunicador.

-Solo un poco mareada, pero estoy bien, voy de regreso al casti…..Ryder, veo que vienen tropas en camino, parece ser…SI, SON LAS TROPAS DEL UKSF!

-Excelente, ya viene los refuerzos, regresa enseguida, aún tenemos trabajo por hacer aquí.

-De acuerdo Ryder, voy en camino –dijo la cockapoo, dirigiéndose nuevamente al castillo. En tanto, Angus y Chelsea estaban en la parte alta del castillo, esperando la señal del contratista que les había pedido las coronas, cuando oyeron la explosión de la bomba, pero notaron que la explosión no fue en el castillo, y solo fue una de las cinco bombas, por lo que supusieron que los PAW Patrol lograron desactivar el resto, lo que hizo enfadar a Angus como nunca antes había sentido, no podía creer que todo su plan estuviera en riesgo por un niño y sus perros.

-Esos cachorros estúpidos, están arruinado todo, maldita sea! –gritó el terrorista furioso.

-Tranquilo amor, mejor dame el teléfono para contactar al comprador, mientras recarga tu arma.

-Tienes razón, bebé, dame un segundo –tomo el teléfono y se lo paso a su bella cómplice, mientras metía un nuevo cargador en su rifle Kalashnikov AK-47, un "cuerno de chivo".

-Listo, vamos por… - Angus volteó, pero lo último que vio fue el cañón de la pistola de su acompañante, apuntando directamente a su cabeza. Chelsea jaló el gatillo y Angus cayó al suelo, con un agujero en su frente y su mirada fija en el horizonte, muerto sin saber que pasó.

-Lo siento "amor", pero este es mi boleto de salida de esta vida –dijo mientras le quitaba el rifle de asalto y caminaba hacia la siguiente estancia, esperando la llamada del misterioso contacto. No se percató de que había una cámara oculta en una de las estatuas, a través de la cual estaba siendo observada personalmente por Sweetie, quien se encontraba escondida en un cuarto secreto, tomando una taza de té y comiendo un bocadillo de roast beef, viendo toda la acción ocurrida en el castillo como si observara una película, incluyendo lo que hizo Chelsea.

-Mmmmhhhh, que interesante e imprevisto acontecimiento. De hecho esto servirá para mi plan. Todo está saliendo a la perfección y parece que ya es hora de que recoja mi "encargo", espere aquí, señor Busby -dijo la mascota real, y salió de la habitación a través de un pasadizo secreto.

* * *

Chelsea siguió caminando por los corredores de la estancia superior, no sabía a donde más correr, pensando que ya no resultaba una buena idea participar en ese plan, cuando el celular sonó. Contestó la llamada y volvió a oír una voz robotizada, que le daba nuevas indicaciones.

- _Camina a la derecha, verás una armadura metálica, jala la empuñadura y tuércela a la izquierda_ -. La terrorista obedeció las indicaciones, dio vuelta a la derecha y vio una antigua armadura de caballero, tomó la empuñadura y la torció. Automáticamente se abrió una pared, revelando un pasadizo secreto. Chelsea entró, antes de que se cerrara, y vio un pasillo largo, el cual era iluminado con algunas bombillas antiguas, las cuales parpadeaban, dándole un ambiente lúgubre y claustrofóbico al lugar. Durante un par de minutos recorrió un laberinto de pasillos cada vez más estrechos, hasta llegar a una estancia más grande y más iluminada. En medio de esa habitación, se encontraba la cachorra real, vistiendo su propio uniforme táctico morado y rosado que usaba para sus planes, y que rivalizaba con los trajes de los PAW Patrol.

-Al fin llegaste, traes mi encargo? –preguntó Sweetie con impaciencia.

-Esto es una broma? Eres una simple cachorra, DONDE ESTA EL COMPRADOR? –dijo Chelsea molesta y apuntándole con su arma a la terrier, quien se mantenía fría y distante.

-Si yo fuera tú, no le apuntaría con eso a quien te puede hacer millonaria –dijo mostrando un smartphone en cuya pantalla se veía la aplicación del Banco Nacional de Barkingburg–, además, también conozco tu sucio secretito, te gustaría que les mande a los líderes del FLB el video donde matas a uno de sus mejores hombres? –dijo Sweetie con una sonrisa siniestra.

Chelsea se quedó boquiabierta y comenzó a sudar frió al oír eso, no pensaba que alguien hubiera visto eso, y sabía que los líderes del grupo terrorista la perseguirían sin piedad hasta encontrarla si se enteraban de su traición y la matarían. También se dio cuenta de que si esa cachorra había planificado ese plan, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero de momento, ella tenía el arma y la ventaja táctica, así que decidió seguir con el plan y sacarle provecho.

-CALLATE! ODIO ESTA VIDA! ESTOY HARTA Y QUIERO SALIR DE ELLA A COMO DÉ LUGAR! SI TIENES EL DINERO, DAMELO AHORA! –gritó Chelsea, sin dejar de apuntar su arma. Sweetie solo se limitaba a mirar a la chica terrorista con expresión de aburrimiento.

-Primero baja tu arma, dame las coronas, y después te transferiré el dinero, también borraré el video y tu oscuro secreto quedara guardado solo entre tú y yo, además, no tienes nada que temer, soy solo una inofensiva e indefensa cachorra –dijo la cachorra batiendo sus pestañas.

- _"Tranquila_ –pensó Chesea, mirando a Sweetie- _no se ve como una amenaza, además, yo estoy armada, y sé lo esencial en combate, si puedo enfrentar a cualquier militar u oficial de policía y matarlo sin problema, ella no será reto para mí, es más, dejaré que me dé el dinero y la mataré después, así tendré el dinero y también las coronas, las pagaran muy bien"_ -. La joven tomó el portafolio y lo deslizó en el piso hacia la cachorra, quien lo tomó y lo abrió, admirando las dos coronas reales. Se veía más cerca de cumplir su sueño y ya nada la detendría.

-Son hermosas! Y SON TODAS MIAS! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- rió Sweetie con satisfacción.

-Tantos problemas por esas baratijas? –dijo la joven, quien parecía no entender que pasaba.

-Obviamente no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que ellas representan, pero no me sorprende, los plebeyos no saben cómo funciona la realeza –dijo cerrando el portafolio.

-Cumple tu parte del trato, y dame mi dinero –dijo Chelsea apuntando nuevamente con su arma.

-Está bien, aquí tienes tu paga –dijo Sweetie mientras tomaba el celular y hacia algunos movimientos. Unos instantes después, un mensaje llegó al celular que traía Chelsea y revisó la pantalla, el cual le avisaba que la cantidad de $500,000 libras habían sido trasferidas a una cuenta bancaria que ella y Angus manejaban en secreto para lavar dinero para el FLB.

-SIIIII! Y ahora tendré tanto el dinero como las coron…..quiso continuar hablando, pero sintió algo en su pecho y se percató de un agujero de bala, el cual comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Cayó de rodillas y vio que de la mochila de Sweetie sobresalía el cañón de un fusil de asalto Heckler & Koch G36 con silenciador, el cual apuntaba directamente a la humana. Un segundo después, hizo otro disparo, el cual fue directo a la cabeza de Chelsea. La bala atravesó a la joven, dejando un enorme agujero en su rostro y cayó boca abajo, ya sin vida.

-Sabía que no tendrías palabra de honor, los plebeyos siempre son así, de todas formas no hubieras disfrutado ese dinero –dijo Sweetie de forma altanera, mientras tomaba el smartphone y deshacía la transferencia-, mejor para mí, podre gastar ese dinero en bocadillos caros y lujosas prendas para mi coronación, y ahora, es tiempo de reclamar el trono real, solo falta algo en mi lista, y tú, **DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA**! –gritó mientras se abría una compuerta del piso y el cadáver de Chelsea caía a un foso, donde nadie volvería a saber de ella. Sweetie sonrió feliz y satisfecha por el éxito de su plan y salió por otro pasadizo, lista para su jugada final.

* * *

Tracker y el agente Bucky corrieron hacia la planta alta, buscando a Angus y a Chelsea. Estaban seguros de que la pareja seguía en el castillo. En especial porque vieron a tres de sus secuaces, custodiando las escaleras al segundo piso. Los terroristas vieron a los caninos y abrieron fuego. Apenas pudieron reaccionar y ambos se ocultaron detrás de una columna.

-Tiene alguna idea de cómo defendernos de esos tipos? –pregunto Bucky a Tracker.

-I have one, solo cúbrase sus orejas, ARF ARF, CAÑON SONICO!- de su mochila salió su nuevo accesorio para misiones PAW, un arma experimental que lanza ondas sónicas para aturdir a las personas. El cachorro brincó de su escondite, apuntó hacia los terroristas, y el cañón lanzó una onda sónica con suficiente potencia para destrozar los vidrios del castillo. Vio como los criminales soltaban sus armas, trataban de cubrir su oídos del molesto sonido. Sin embargo, uno logro resistir y comenzó a disparar. Las balas rozaron a Tracker, pero eso no impidió que se mantuviera en su lugar. Bucky salió del escondite y de su mochila sacó un pesado revolver Webley MK1. Apuntó con enorme precisión y disparó dos veces, alcanzando al terrorista. Los otros dos sujetos trataron de tomar sus armas, pero el pastor ingles fue más rápido y disparó, logrando derribarlos. Con las amenazas neutralizadas, el chihuahua apagó su cañón, el cual estaba soltado chispas por el esfuerzo realizado y algunos disparos que recibió.

-Lo logró joven Tracker! Eso fue muy valiente de su parte –dijo Bucky, mientras recargaba su arma. Sin embargo, notó que el chihuahua lo miraba confundido y sacudía su cabeza.

-QUEEEE?- gritó Tracker, mirando al pastor inglés, como tratando de entender que decía.

-Está bien? –preguntó Bucky preocupado, pensando que el cachorro había resultado herido.

-I cant hear you….no puedo oírlo, debe ser…..efecto del cañón…deme un minuto.

Bucky asintió con la cabeza y decidió adelantarse para tratar de alcanzar a los líderes terroristas, en tanto Tracker esperaba que la sensación de mareo y la sordera pasaran, cuando vio que su placa se iluminaba. Decidió contestar, aunque sabía que no podría oír el mensaje. Pudo distinguir que la voz era de Ryder, pero seguía sin entender lo que decía el chico.

-Tracker, logramos desactivar la última bomba, están bien?

-Ryder….no te escucho…el cañón….sirvió pero….estoy sordo!

-Debe ser un efecto secundario del arma, pero no te preocupes, debe ser temporal, espera a que pase la sensación, sino quédate en tu posición y mandare a Marshall para que te revise.

Tracker no pudo escuchar nada de lo que Ryder dijo, así que comenzó a caminar para buscar al pastor inglés y combatir la sensación de mareo. Apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, pero se las arregló para continuar. Sin embargo, pudo ver que unos metros más adelante el agente Bucky estaba tendido en el piso. Tiró su mochila y corrió hacia donde estaba el sabueso para ayudarlo. Estaba vivo, pero malherido, con dos puñaladas en su costado y una en su vientre.

-DESCUIDE, PEDIRE AYUDA! –gritó el chihuahua, y oprimió su placa para contactar a Ryder, cuando vio que el sabueso trataba de decirle algo, pero no podía oír lo que decía. Puso mayor atención en su hocico y leyó los labios del pastor inglés, comprendiendo que lo que decía era "detrás de ti", pero fue demasiado tarde. Una oscura figura se puso detrás del cachorro y con un rápido movimiento, encajó un filoso cuchillo en el pecho del cachorro y lo sacó rápidamente. Tracker se sintió débil, su mirada se tornaba borrosa y comenzó a tambalearse. Pudo sentir como un chorro de sangre comenzó a escurrir por su pecho, cubriendo su uniforme con una mancha carmesí. Puso su pata en el agujero para tratar de detener la hemorragia y mantenerse de pie, pero era inútil, su cuerpo se debilitaba con rapidez y se desangraba lentamente.

-Tracker, eres tú? Qué ocurre? –pregunto Ryder. Tracker trató de hablar, pero alguien jaló su cabeza hacia atrás y sintió como el frio acero del cuchillo que lo hirió cortaba su garganta y su carótida. Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por la sangre que escapaba por su cuello y su boca. Ambas heridas eran fatales y fueron suficientes para incapacitar al chihuahua. Débil y sin esperanza, cayó al piso, y alcanzó a ver de reojo la silueta de la mascota real, blandiendo una enorme daga y esbozando una fría y siniestra sonrisa, mientras observaba con mórbido regocijo al cachorro explorador agonizando. Vio que decía algo, pero ya no pudo distinguir sus palabras. Quiso hablar, pero era demasiado tarde, solo un sonido ahogado salió de su garganta, mientras su cuerpo perdía fuerza y su sangre bañaba el piso del castillo. Su vida se extinguía poco a poco y ante su inminente destino, derramó algunas lágrimas de tristeza. Sus últimos pensamientos estaban centrados en los cachorros y el chico que fue su fiel amigo y dueño, en los momentos felices que ambos compartieron, y en la tristeza que sentía por no poder verlo ni despedirse. Con la poca fuerza que tenía, aún pudo balbucear una última y fracturada palabra:

-CCCCaarr…. lossssss….

Unos instantes después, exhaló su último aliento. Sus ojos se apagaron y se tornaron fríos y opacos, con una mirada carente de vida fija en el vacío. Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil en medio de un charco de líquido color carmesí que poco a poco se expandía en el piso y le daba un toque sangriento a la macabra escena y un silencio sepulcral cubrió el lugar, como el telón de una obra trágica al concluir. Tracker, el chihuahua explorador, miembro de los PAW Patrol, había muerto, el frio suelo del castillo fue su lecho de muerte y la estancia se convirtió en su tumba.


	10. Asalto final

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, fieles lectoras y lectores, el último capitulo fue muy intenso, intriga, acción, traición y varias bajas, peo esto esta lejos de acabar, e viaje se tornara algo vertiginoso, asi que mantenganse en sus asientos y recuerden que nuestro viaje aun continua mas vivo que nunca._

 _Nuevamente, aprovecho la ocasión para felicitar a todos mis fieles lectores que se han vuelto complices y aliados en esta aventura (Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, NippyDzk, Wolfito, Otro loco más, Napo-1 y demás que nos acompañan, muchísimas gracias por sus finos comentarios, cada opinion cuenta y vale mucho para este viejo cacomixtle y me incentiva a traer mas obras de calidad)._

 _Continuamos con este viaje, se pondrá mas y mas violento, disfruten la lectura!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Asalto final**

Durante un par de minutos, Sweetie contempló el cadáver de Tracker con una sonrisa siniestra y una mezcla de morbo y fascinación, con la misma tranquilidad con la que veía una película. Nunca había tenido que matar a alguien con sus propias patas, pero eso fue toda una nueva experiencia. Una sensación de satisfacción la invadía y presenciar la agonía del chihuahua fue todo un malsano deleite para la caprichosa terrier, un retorcido pero reconfortante espectáculo para su regocijo personal. Estuvo así hasta que oyó un ruido y al voltear vio al agente Bucky, quien estaba en el suelo, tratando de apuntar su revolver en dirección a la cachorra real. Sweetie se acercó y sin esfuerzo le arrebató el arma al pastor inglés, quien la miraba con odio.

-Usted…..es….un monstruo! Como pudo…hacerle eso…a ese cachorro? Solo una cobarde… atacaría por la espalda, usted no es digna de su puesto!–dijo Bucky con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sí, es una lástima, se veía que era un cachorro simpático, no lo conocía, pero a final de cuentas, era un PAW Patrol, y no podía dejar que interfiriera con mi planes, ahora que estoy tan cerca de ser la próxima reina, pero no se preocupe, reconozco su labor, así que seré piadosa, y cuando despierte, usted tendrá que obedecerme ciegamente, así que, tome un pequeño descanso –dijo Sweetie, alzando en alto el revólver y golpeó con la cacha del arma al pastor inglés, quien quedó inconsciente. La cachorra guardó el revolver en su mochila y entró al ducto de ventilación, lista para continuar con su siniestro plan, dejando a los dos caninos en esa sala.

* * *

-Tracker, que ocurre? Responde! –preguntaba Ryder, pero solo recibía estática. El chico se preocupó al oír que se cortó a comunicación tan abruptamente, y no quería arriesgar a nadie más, pero al pensar que el chihuahua pudiera estar herido, hizo que tomara nuevas decisiones.

-Marshall, Chase! Diríjanse a la segunda planta y busquen a Tracker y a los agentes Bucky y Holmes, presiento que algo malo les pasó, vayan pronto! Y tengan cuidado!

Los dos cachorros asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a donde les indicó su dueño. Chase comenzó a olfatear los corredores para ubicar a su compañero y pudo encontrar el rastro del chihuahua, pero también detectó varios olores conocidos: pólvora, sangre y…muerte. En el trayecto vieron los cuerpos de los tres terroristas, pero decidieron ignorarlos, la prioridad era su compañero. Siguieron el rastro de Tracker hasta que llegaron a la estancia de la segunda planta, y lo que vieron hizo que Marshall y Chase se quedaran petrificados de terror: los dos canes estaban tirados en el suelo, inmóviles y en medio de un charco de sangre.

-Oh no, esto no puede estar pasando –empezó a balbucear Marshall al ver esa escena.

-Marshall, tu revisa a Tracker! Yo revisare a Bucky! –ordenó Chase. El dálmata se apresuró y se acercó al chihuahua para checar sus signos vitales, mientras Chase se acercó al pastor inglés, quien aunque estaba mal herido e inconsciente, aun respiraba. El cachorro policía alemán comenzó a moverlo para tratar de hacerlo recobrar el sentido y averiguar lo ocurrido.

-Agente Bucky! Despierte! Por favor despierte! –decía Case desesperado. Unos segundos después, el pastor ingles comenzó a abrir sus ojos y vio al joven pastor alemán.

-Joven *Coff coff* joven Chase…per…...perdóneme…..por favor *coff coff* esa…..psicópata…usted…usted…tenía razón…fue ella….ella…fue….todo….este tiempo…quien….. *coff coff*…organizó….todo…

-Va a estar bien, donde esta Holmes? Qué paso aquí? –preguntó Chase.

-Holmes…..mi amigo…..murió….y Tracker…..fue…..FUE SWEETIE!...ella….

-Tranquilícese, la ayuda ya viene en camino. MARSHALL, COMO ESTA TRACKER?- gritó Chase, pero solo vio que Marshall observaba al chihuahua y no respondía, así que se acercó a donde estaban los dos cachorros para saber que mantenía tan ocupado al dálmata.

-MARSHALL TE PREGUNTE COMO ESTA TRAC….… -gritó Chase, pero no terminó la frase al ver que Marshall volteaba y la expresión de su rostro era de total tristeza y desolación.

-Quieres decir que esta….? –dijo Chase con un nudo en la garganta mientras veía el cadáver del chihuahua, inerte y sin vida. Sin decir nada, el dálmata se acercó al cuerpo y con su pata derecha cerró los ojos de Tracker. Se levantó e inmediatamente se acercó al pastor inglés para atenderlo. Revisó sus heridas y ladró los comandos de varios artículos médicos que salieron de su mochila y los colocó a su lado para brindarle toda la ayuda médica necesaria al sabueso.

-Descuide, voy a hacer lo posible para curarlo –dijo Marshall con un tono de voz más ecuánime y confiado, aunque podía percibirse la tristeza en su voz. Chase estaba asombrado al ver como el dálmata sabía controlar sus emociones cuando estaba en situaciones tan extremas. Mientras al cachorro paramédico trataba al sabueso inglés, Chase reportó todo lo sucedido a su dueño.

-Ryder, no…..no pudimos.….. no pudimos hacer nada por Tracker…..él está….….muerto –dijo el pastor alemán con tristeza y sus ojos empañados. Chase bajo la mirada al volver a ver el cuerpo del cachorro fallecido y saber que llegaron tarde y no había forma de ayudarlo. El joven rescatista no podía creer lo que acababa de oír: uno de sus cachorros había caído en cumplimiento de su deber, era una notica terrible, y un duro golpe para el equipo.

-Qué….qué fue lo que pasó? –apenas pudo decir Ryder.

-FUE SWEETIE!…ESA PERRA MALDITA LO MATÓ! DEBE PAGAR POR SU CRIMEN! -gritó Chase con lágrimas de odio en sus ojos, y furia en su voz, deseoso de cobrar venganza.

-Tranquilízate Chase, ya veremos la forma de hacerla pagar. Como están Holmes y Bucky?

-Holmes también está muerto; Bucky está herido, pero aún con vida, Marshall lo está tratando.

-Comprendo, que Marshall termine de atenderlo. Avisaré a los demás, y Chase…..espera mis instrucciones, no trates de ir por Sweetie tú solo, si fue capaz de asesinar a Tracker, podemos esperar cualquier cosa de ella, así que repito: no trates de ir por ella solo, entendiste?

-Grrrrrrr! Está bien jefe Ryder, espero instrucciones, cambio y fuera –dijo Chase disgustado.

* * *

Ryder entendía el enojo de su cachorro, sabía que Chase ya tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la terrier, pero nunca imagino que ella sería capaz de cometer semejante crimen. Ahora tenían dos caninos muertos, por lo que la situación había dado un giro inesperado y era necesario planear bien todo, no podía actuar sin antes planificar una nueva estrategia, o de lo contrario se arriesgaban a sufrir más bajas, así que lo primero que debía hacer era comunicar la trágica noticia al resto de su equipo. Tomó su comunicador y llamó a los cachorros restantes.

-Cachorros, lamento informar esto, pero Tracker, y el agente Holmes…..….están muertos –dijo el chico con tristeza. El resto de los cachorros no podían creer lo que Ryder decía, que el border collie y el chihuahua estuvieran muertos, y un sentimiento de tristeza invadió a todos.

-No! No puede ser cierto eso! –dijo Rocky totalmente contrariado casi al borde de llanto.

-Twacker esta…..muewto? Oh no! –dijo Zuma bajando sus orejas y con sus ojos llorosos.

-Pobrecito, era tan buen cachorro –dijo Rubble gimiendo de dolor.

-Tracker!..…..pero…..como….por qué él!? –dijo Skye, quitándose las gafas de vuelo, empañadas por las lágrimas, mientras entraba al castillo.

-Tranquilos todos, a todos nos duele oír esto, pero nos debe de servir de lección: hay que estar atentos, Sweetie esta aprovechado esta situación, así que tengan cuidado, no bajen la guardia.

-Si Ryder, así lo haremos -dijeron todo al mismo tiempo en el comunicador. El joven cortó la llamada, mientras se dirigía hacia la Princesa, quien miro al joven totalmente desconcertada.

-Es cierto eso Ryder? Dos cachorros han muerto?

-Si su Alteza, me temo que Sweetie asesinó a Tracker, y el agente Holmes también está muerto, hay que movernos de aquí, es peligroso quedarnos –dijo Ryder. Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar en dirección al salón principal, cuando vieron una silueta salir de las sombras. Era Sweetie, quien les apuntó con el rifle de asalto de su mochila, obligándolos a retroceder. Llevaba el portafolio con las coronas y su expresión era sombría y siniestra.

-QUIETOS! LEVANTEN SUS MANOS O AMBOS SE MUEREN AQUI!- gritó la cachorra. Ryder y la chica obedecieron mientras Sweetie les apuntaba amenazadora con su arma.

-Sweetie, cariño, por favor, devuelve esas coronas, no te pertenecen! -dijo la princesa suplicante. La mascota real comenzó a reír de manera burlona ante las palabras de su dueña.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Eres más estúpida de lo que creí. Acaso no entiendes que es lo que está pasando aquí? Yo fui quien orquestó todo esto: los terroristas, el ataque a la Reina, la bombas, el robo, todo! Y ahora que tengo las dos coronas, no solo gobernaré Barkingburg, sino también Inglaterra, YO SERÁ LA NUEVA REINA, LA TODOPODEROSA REINA SWEETIE!

-Por qué hiciste esto, por qué? –preguntó la Princesa, sin poder creer que su cachorra favorita le estuviera confesando sus siniestros planes de conquista.

-Porque yo soy quien debe gobernar, la corona debe ser para alguien que pueda manejar el reino con pata de hierro, y no estar en manos de una estúpida mocosa que no tiene ni idea del poder que tiene. Yo haré grande a esta nación, sin la reina y sin ti, todos se arrodillarán ante mí, solo que tú ya no estarás para ver esto –dijo la cachorra real mientras apuntaba su arma directo a la cabeza de la Princesa, lista para disparar, cuando la terrier sintió que alguien la embistió: era Skye, quien había regresó al castillo tras encargarse de la última bomba. Al entrar pudo ver a Sweetie saliendo de su escondite, así que decidió seguirla sigilosamente para descubrir lo que tramaba, y sabía que debía actuar antes de que matara a la princesa y a Ryder. La cockapoo derribó a la cachorra real, quien tiró el maletín con las coronas, y las dos hembras comenzaron a forcejear, dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera necesario para proteger lo suyo.

-LARGATE, ESTUPIDA PLEBEYA! –gritó Sweetie enfurecida, mostrando los dientes.

-OBLÍGAME, CACHORRA MIMADA! –gritó Skye, y mordió la pata izquierda de la terrier, quien comenzó a gritar de dolor, y decidió responder la agresión mordiendo la oreja de Skye, quien soltó casi de inmediato a Sweetie. La terrier aprovecho ese descuido y golpeó a la cockapoo en su nariz y luego le empujó, derribándola. Sacó su arma para dispararle, pero en ese instante Ryder disparó al suelo, logrando asustar a Sweetie, quien corrió hacia las escaleras, El joven rescatista corrió para tratar de alcanzarla, pero la mascota real logró escapar por otro pasadizo secreto. Ryder decidió regresar para revisar a la cachorra voladora, quien estaba en el suelo.

-Estas bien Skye? –preguntó Ryder preocupado mientras levantaba a la cachorra. Examinó a Skye y vio sangre escurriendo de su nariz y su oreja.

-Estoy…bien….…..pero Sweetie, escapó, si tan solo la hubiera retenido más tiempo….

-No te culpes, de no ser por ti, estaríamos muertos, descansa- dijo Ryder, y activó el comunicador de su muñeca-. Chase, Marshall! Tengan mucho cuidado, Sweetie huyo en su dirección! Esta armada y es muy peligrosa, no se confíen!

-Entendido, jefe Ryder, nos encargaremos! –dijo Chase, mientras miraba a Marshall. El dálmata había terminado de curar y vendar al pastor ingles, y después le aplicó un sedante.

-Con esto será suficiente para que aguante, descanse agente Bucky, en lo que llega más ayuda médica para atenderlo –dijo el cachorro paramédico al pastor inglés. Guardó sus instrumentos de curación y sin decir nada, se acercó respetuosamente al cadáver del chihuahua.

-Disculpa la tardanza, amigo, RUFF RUFF! BOLSA! -de su mochila salió una bolsa negra con el símbolo de los PAW Patrol en bajorrelieve del mismo color de la bolsa, era el único artículo que el dálmata esperaba nunca tener que usar en una misión. Extendió la bolsa y con cuidado colocó el cadáver de Tracker en su interior, lo acomodó bien y subió el cierre hermético.

-*Suspiro* está listo –dijo Marshall acomodando la bolsa a un lado-, vamos por Sweetie!

* * *

Los dos cachorros caminaron por los largos corredores de la planta alta, hasta que llegaron a un amplio salón. Con excepción de algunas armaduras, una enorme alfombra y varias puertas, no había nada más en esa estancia. Sería necesario revisar en todos los lugares posibles.

-Marshall, yo revisare estas habitaciones, tu revisa las del otro lado, y ten cuidado, es peligrosa –susurró Chase. El dálmata asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a abrir las puertas, las cuales conducían a varias habitaciones, entrando de una por una, pero por más que buscaron, no había señales de la terrier. Los dos cachorros acabaron de revisarlas, sin resultados favorables.

-Trataré de buscar su rastro, tú regresa con Ryder para llevarle el cuerpo de Tracker.

-No creo que sea buen idea, Chase, Ryder nos dijo que no la buscaras tú solo, tal vez si…..…

-SÉ CUIDARME SOLO! NO NECESITO QUE ME CUIDEN LA ESPALDA, Y MENOS ALGUIEN TAN TORPE Y ESTUPIDO COMO TÚ, OBEDECE Y REGRESA CON RYDER! –gritó Chase molesto. Marshall se sintió triste por el comentario de su amigo, pero entendía su molestia, no era fácil para el pastor alemán haber perdido a un miembro de su equipo, así que reprimió las ganas de llorar y decidió respetar su decisión y comenzó a avanzar a la estancia anterior; ninguno se percató que Sweetie estaba observándolos desde una rendija en lo alto. La cachorra preparó su rifle, encendió una mira laser y apuntó directo hacia la cabeza de Chase.

 _-Muy bien Skye, voy a vengarme de ti, y para comenzar, voy a hacerte viuda, despídete de tu amado Chase!_ –pensó la terrier mientras afinaba su puntería y esperaba el momento perfecto para disparar a un desprevenido Chase, quien no tenía ni idea de que su vida pendía de un hilo.

Marshall volteó por última vez, reconsiderando la idea de acompañar a su amigo, cuando vio a lo lejos un punto rojo que apuntaba directamente a la nuca del pastor alemán. El dálmata supo en ese momento que la vida de su amigo estaba en riesgo y corrió lo más rápido posible. Chase aún no se había percatado del riesgo y miró enfadado al dálmata por desobedecer sus órdenes.

-MARSHALL! TE DIJE QUE …..

-CHASE, CUIDADO! -el dálmata sabía que no había tiempo, así que se abalanzó sobre el pastor alemán en el justo momento en que la terrier disparó, usando su cuerpo como escudo canino. Derribó al cachorro policía, pero afortunadamente logró salvarlo. Chase comprendió lo que pasó y se levantó inmediatamente, listo para repeler la agresión.

-Rayos! Fallé, dálmata estúpido y entrometido! –dijo Sweetie. Chase alcanzó a oír lo que dijo la cachorra real y logró ubicarla. Aun enardecido por la muerte de Tracker y al ver al dálmata en el suelo, el pastor alemán sintió como el odio crecía en su interior. Quería despellejar con sus propias patas a quien se atrevió a herir a sus amigos y miró en dirección a la rendija, sus ojos reflejaban una furia tan grande que incluso la cachorra real se sintió intimidada.

-RUFF RUFF, RIFLE! -de su mochila sacó un rifle de asalto Sabre XR15A3, divisó la rendija donde estaba Sweetie y comenzó a disparar, gritando lleno de furia. La terrier apenas pudo huir antes de que los disparos del arma de Chase despedazaran el ducto de ventilación y logró alcanzar la salida para desaparecer después por otro pasadizo secreto, mientras pensaba en su próxima maniobra. El cachorro disparó hasta vaciar el cargador de su arma. Una vez que terminó, usó sus gafas infrarrojas para ver si localizaba rastros de la mascota real, pero pese a la destrucción ocasionada, no había señales de la cachorra, por lo que supuso que huyó.

- _Demonios, esa miserable de Sweetie escapó, pero la próxima vez no tendrá suerte_ –pensó Chase, bajando su arma. De pronto, recordó a Marshall, y se dio cuenta que de no ser por la intervención del dálmata, ahora estaría muerto. Regresó para revisar a su amigo y disculparse.

-Marshall, salvaste mi vida, perdóname….yo…no debía gritarte así, yo…. –dijo Chase acercándose a su amigo, pero dejo de hablar cuando se percató que el dálmata no reaccionaba. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del pastor alemán, se acercó al cachorro y lo volteó. Fue entonces que vio un agujero en donde debía estar su ojo derecho, y un charco de sangre que poco a poco crecía. En ese momento el miedo se apodero de él y temió lo peor.

-MARSHALL, estas bien amigo? Respóndeme, por favor… NO ME DEJES AMIGO, REACCIONA, MARSHAAAAAAAALL!-

Por un momento, el pastor alemán pensó en que podría hacer, y lo primero que pensó fue en llamar a Ryder, oprimió su placa y grito con desesperación.

-EMERGENCIA! CACHORRO HERIDO! MARSHALL CAYÓ, REPITO, MARSHALL CAYÓ!


	11. Medidas extremas

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, fieles lectoras y lectores, poco a poco avanzamos en ests intensa y apasionante historia, la cual pronto llegara tambien a su fin, pero mientras continuamos con la acción, la cual esta lejos de terminar, y como siempre , les aviso que tendremos más acción, violencia y sangre, así que mantengan sus precauciones._

 _De igual firma, mis sinceros agradecimeintos a nuestros fieles lectores, quienes ceden su tiempo y esfuerzo para leer esta obra (Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, NippyDzk, Wolfito, Otro loco más, Napo-1 y demás seguidores, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y lecturas, cada una de sus palabras me ayuda a seguir adelante con estos proyectos)._

 _Que la acción continue, las intrigas y Sweetie y la lucha de los cachorros aun no termina!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Medidas extremas**

Tras unos minutos, el resto de los PAW Patrol logró reunirse con Ryder, quien estaba limpiando las heridas de Skye. Rubble ayudó a la princesa a revisar a Zuma y a Rocky, a quienes les pusieron algunas bandas adhesivas y vendas en varias heridas superficiales que tenían. Terminadas esas curaciones provisionales, el joven rescatista decidió reagrupar a su equipo y preparar una nueva estrategia para enfrentar a Sweetie, quien seguía prófuga en el castillo.

-Bien cachorros, esto servirá hasta que llegue Marshall y pueda examinarlos con más… -Ryder fue interrumpido por el mensaje de Chase, quien gritaba totalmente angustiado:

-EMERGENCIA! CACHORRO HERIDO! MASHALL CAYÓ, REPITO, MARSHALL CAYÓ!

Al oír ese mensaje, los cachorros y su dueño quedaron paralizados y se miraron unos a otros con una sensación de miedo e incredulidad. No podían creer que uno más hubiera sido herido, y en especial que el nuevo caído en acción fuera su amigo dálmata, lo que aterró a todos.

-VAMOS PARA ALLA CHASE, NO TE MUEVAS! –gritó Ryder. Todos corrieron en dirección hacia la planta alta, donde estaban los dos cachorros. Al llegar vieron a Chase totalmente alterado y al borde de la histeria, moviendo con su nariz y su pata a Marshall, tratando de hacer reaccionar al dálmata caído, quien aún estaba inerte y en el suelo, sin dar más señales de vida.

-MARSHALL, LEVÁNTATE, LEVÁNTATE POR FAVOR, NO TE MUERAS, FUE MI CULPA, NO DEBÍ GRITARTE, YO…..YO… REACCIONA MALDITA SEA! –gritaba Chase, llorando y sin poder creer que su amigo estuviera muerto. Ryder se acercó, apartó por un momento al pastor alemán, y comenzó a tomar los signos vitales del dálmata, esperando que aun hubiera algo que pudieran hacer por él. Reviso al cachorro y vio que la bala impactó en la parte trasera de su cabeza y salió por su ojo izquierdo. Esa acción logró salvar la vida de Chase, pero puso en riesgo la suya, algo que ahora el cachorro policía no podía perdonarse y lo tenía muy alterado.

-FUE MI CULPA, FUE MI CULPA! ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO POR MI CULPA, MARSHAAAALL! –gritaba el pastor alemán histérico y desconsolado, mientras Rocky y Zuma lo sujetaban para alejarlo y permitirle a Ryder revisar al dálmata. Skye se acercó al pastor alemán y lo abrazó por detrás para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Al sentir a su amada, Chase volteó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Le grité! Le dije estúpido y que no necesitaba su ayuda… y aun así, él regresó para salvar mi vida….Marshall….no te mueras hermanito…..POR FAVOR…NO TE MUERAAAAS! -gritaba el cachorro policía inconsolable, mientras la cockapoo lo sujetaba y trataba de animarlo.

-Tranquilízate Chase, no es tu culpa, fue Sweetie, deja que Ryder lo revise, él sabrá que hacer- dijo Skye, evitando pensar que Marshall tal vez ya no tenía salvación y moriría como Tracker.

Ryder sacó un estetoscopio de la mochila de Marshall, y comenzó a tomar los signos vitales del cachorro, por unos instantes estuvo callado, concentrado en detectar alguna señal de vida en el cuerpo del dálmata. Tras angustiosos minutos, logro percibir un débil y casi imperceptible pero consistente latido de su corazón, lo que significaba una cosa: una leve esperanza.

-Su pulso es muy débil. Parece que el casco de kevlar logró disminuir la velocidad de la bala, aunque no logró detenerla, pero aún tenemos una minúscula esperanza de salvarlo –dijo Ryder. Oprimió su comunicador de muñeca y activó a Perrobot, quien todavía se encontraba en el interior de la estación móvil, el Cruzier Patroller, estacionado en la parte trasera del castillo.

-Perrobot, trae la C.S.V., rápido! -ordenó Ryder. El perro robótico se levantó, localizó un extraño artefacto, lo tomó y activando sus propulsores, salió volando del vehículo. Usando su radar, localizó a su dueño, entró por una ventana y entregó al joven lo que pidió. Era una capsula parecida a una caja transportadora para perros, pero con acabado muy tecnológico, era un proyecto en el que trabajó con Marshall y Rocky meses atrás, un último recurso en caso de alguna situación en que se requiriera atención médica mucho más avanzada de la que podía proveer el dálmata paramédico. La caja contaba con lo más avanzado para atención de primeros auxilios, así como con una base de datos con la información médica de cada cachorro, diseñada para mantener vivo a cualquiera de ellos en una emergencia, en lo que se conseguía atención médica especializada, aunque aún era un prototipo experimental, y no había sido probada todavía, pero ante esta emergencia, era necesario saber si podía salvar la vida del cachorro. Ryder le quito su uniforme al dálmata, abrió la tapa de la capsula y con cuidado colocó a Marshall en su interior. Bajó la tapa y oprimió un botón para encender el aparato. Una pantalla táctil se iluminó, señal de que la cápsula esta lista para comenzar a trabajar.

-INICIAR DIAGNOSTICO! –ordenó Ryder. Un haz de luz apareció en la parte superior de la cápsula y escaneaba lentamente el cuerpo del cachorro. Una vez que concluyó el escaneo, comenzaron a cargarse datos en la pantalla, y una voz robotizada comenzó a hablar.

 **SUJETO: MARSHALL, DALMATA, CACHORRO PAW PATROL NÚMERO 2**

 **DIAGNOSTICO: *cargando*…25%…63%…88%...…...100%**

 **DIAGNOSTICO PRELIMINAR COMPLETO:**

 **LESIÓN POR HERIDA DE BALA, ORIFICIO DE SALIDA POR ORBITA OCULAR, DAÑO A NIVEL OCULAR, CEREBRAL Y COGNITIVO.**

 **SIGNOS VITALES: INESTABLES.**

 **DAÑO CEREBRAL: INDETERMINABLE, SE RECOMIENDA COMPLETAR BATERIA DE PRUEBAS COMPLEMENTARIAS PARA DIAGNOSTICO COMPLEMENTARIO.**

 **ACTIVIDAD CEREBRAL: COMPROMETIDA.**

 **PRONOSTICO DE VIDA: RESERVADO.**

 **ATENCION MEDICA PROFESIONAL: URGENTE.**

 **ACCIÓN RECOMENDADA: PROCEDIMIENTO DE RESCATE PREDETERMINADO.**

 **EJECUTANDO MANIOBRAS DE PRESERVACION…**

Del interior de la cabina salió una máscara de oxígeno, así como algunas jeringas con mangueras, una inyectó al dálmata en su brazo, mientras la otra comenzó a rellenar la cavidad de su ojo con una extraña sustancia similar a la espuma. Después, otro brazo metálico similar al de Rocky colocó unos diodos especiales en su cabeza y en su pecho.

 **CRIOGEL ESTABILIZADOR, SUMINISTRADO.**

 **ESTABILIZADOR DE SINAPSIS CEREBRAL, ACTIVADO.**

 **DISMINUCION DE TEMPERATURA CORPORAL PARA EQUILIBRACION METABOLICA.**

 **SUMINISTRANDO ESTABILIZADORES DE PLASMA.**

 **ENTUBADOR PARA SUMINISTRO DE OXIGENO, LISTO**

Un nuevo par de jeringas salieron y se colocaron en las patas delanteras del dálmata, suministrando suero y otras sustancias. Tras todo esto, la maquina comenzó a hablar.

 **SUJETO: ESTABLE.**

 **SIGNOS VITALES, DEBILES PERO ESTABLES,**

 **INDUCIENDO COMA PARA TRATAMIENTO Y DIAGNOSTICO POSTERIOR,**

 **TIEMPO DE BATERIA: DOS HORAS CINCUENTA Y NUEVE MINUTOS.**

Todos estaban asombrados al ver como la maquina funcionaba, sabían que había una pequeña esperanza para salvar al dálmata, pero debían moverse rápido para lograrlo. Ryder recordó que en su base provisional de Barkingburg tenía una maquina similar pero más avanzada, la cual podría ayudarles para atender a Marshall, así que tenían que regresar lo antes posible.

-Princesa, debemos irnos, en nuestra base tenemos algo que nos ayudara con esto.

-Está bien Ryder, vayan con cuidado –dijo la Princesa. De pronto, oyeron una explosión y sonidos de pisadas, los cachorros pensaron que era otra oleada de terroristas, así que se alistaron para contraatacar, pero para su sorpresa, eran las fuerzas de la UKSF y de las SFSG, quienes regresaron a tiempo para apoyar en la recuperación del castillo.

-Joven Ryder, están bien? –preguntó el comandante Clive Bennet, quien llegó acompañado de varios soldados –lamentamos el retraso, esos tipos eran duros de combatir, pero al final, logramos salvar a la Reina y ya detuvimos a los pocos terroristas que quedaban aun aquí.

-Gracias comandante, detuvimos a varios terroristas, pero hirieron al agente Bucky y sufrimos varias bajas, incluyendo al agente Holmes y uno de mis cachorros, y tengo otro grave, tenemos que retirarnos para poder salvarlo –dijo Ryder con expresión de consternación.

-Lo entiendo joven Ryder, le agradecemos toda su ayuda por mantener a la Princesa a salvo, descuide, a partir de aquí nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerla, buena suerte.

Ryder asintió, tomó la C.S.V. y todos salieron corriendo de la estancia principal, cuando vio la bolsa negra con el cadáver de Tracker, y recordó que debía salvaguardar sus restos, así que también tomó la bolsa y se dirigieron a la salida del palacio. Ahí pudieron contemplar al resto de las tropas de las UKSF y las SFSG ayudando a los invitados y custodiando a los pocos terroristas que aún quedaban, además de las bolsas con cadáveres que estaban juntando en el jardín, donde los cadáveres de terroristas, guardias y policías compartían lugar. Por último, vieron como llevaban en una camilla al agente Bucky, y lo subían a una ambulancia veterinaria.

-Buena…suerte..…cachorros –alcanzó a susurrar con debilidad el pastor inglés, mientras el sabueso era atendido por un par de paramédicos veterinarios del ejército británico.

Los cachorros subieron a su vehículo y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a su base en Barkingburg. Descendieron lo más rápido posible para ayudar al agonizante dálmata. Ryder estaba esperanzado que la unidad médica automatizada que tenía ahí sería suficiente para atender a Marshall. Los PAW Patrol estaban nerviosos por llegar, mientras que Chase estaba callado y solo se limitaba a mirar al piso entristecido. Se veía totalmente deprimido y con su espíritu quebrado. Skye y Rocky se acercaron y lo abrazaron para infundirle algo de ánimo.

-Tranquilo Chase, ya casi llegamos, verás que Marshall estará bien –dijo Skye.

-Así es, sabes que es todo un luchador y no se rendirá –dijo Rocky. A pesar de esas palabras, Chase no reaccionaba, en su mente se veía como el único culpable de esa tragedia.

- _Todo es mi culpa, prometí protegerte desde que te conocí en el refugio, que nada te pasaría y siempre estaríamos juntos, y ahora….. yo falte a esa promesa…...perdóname hermanito, perdóname por ser tan débil y estúpido, te fallé_ ….….-pensó Chase, llorando en silencio.

El elevador descendió hasta el último nivel, y todos se prepararon para salir. Sin embargo, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Ryder y los cachorros encontraron un panorama desolador: la base que era como su segunda casa ahora estaba destruida y vandalizada, señales de destrucción, disparos, explosiones, humo negro, fuego y caos cubrían todo el lugar.

-Esto….no puede estar sucediendo –dijo Ryder totalmente desmoralizado, al igual que todos los cachorros que observaban desconsolados como su propia base fue atacada. En eso, vieron tres drones de grado militar, los cuales tenían el símbolo de la corona de Barkingburg. Apuntaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar. Todos se cubrieron detrás de las paredes del ascensor, las cuales comenzaron a ceder por los disparos de los artefactos militares. Rocky y Skye sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar para repeler la agresión. Derribaron dos de los drones, pero el tercero logró colarse al elevador, y estaba a punto de dispararles, cuando de repente Chase se abalanzó sobre el aparato, logrando derribarlo y comenzó a pisotearlo y morderlo lleno de rabia y en unos instantes lo destrozó con sus patas y su hocico hasta reducirlo a chatarra.

-Siento la tardanza….pero…necesitaba desahogarme –dijo Chase agitado y jadeando.

-Gracias por volver Chase –dijo Skye-, Saben? Ya me estoy hartando de los trucos de Sweetie.

-Cómo fue que entró aquí? -pregunto Rubble.

-Seguro hackeó el sistema, al igual que hizo con esos drones –dijo Rocky, levantando uno.

-Y ahora qué haremos, Wyder? –preguntó Zuma, pero antes de que el chico pudiera responder, las pantallas se encendieron y apareció frente a ellos la cara de Sweetie.

-Saludos PAW Patrol, como podrán darse cuenta, logré entrar a ese pusilánime agujero que ustedes llaman "base", así que decidí darle una pequeña remodelación, en compensación por haber arruinado mi planes, pero no se preocupen, no la extrañaran por mucho tiempo, y pronto le harán compañía a ese chihuahua y a ese dálmata entrometido, jajajajajajajajaja! –la pantalla se oscureció y en su lugar apareció un cronometro cuyo contador marcaba una cuenta regresiva de sesenta segundos. Todos se impactaron al ver eso y sabían lo que eso significaba.

-CACHORROS, ESTO VA A ESTALLAR! CORRAN! PERROBOT, ENCIENDE EL STEALH PATROLLER, DEBEMOS DESPEGAR YA!

El perro robótico obedeció y comenzó a encender la maquinaria del avión. Todos subieron al vehículo lo más rápido que pudieron al avión a reacción, y se sujetaron de donde pudieron, Ryder puso en el piso del avión la bolsa con el cuerpo de Tracker y sujetó con fuerza la C.S.V. mientras la nave se elevaba a toda velocidad, logrando salir cuando el cronometro llegó a 3 segundos del conteo final. Unos segundos después, todos oyeron el estruendo de la explosión, y su base desapareció en medio de una nube de humo y fuego.

-Eso estuvo cerca –dijo Rubble asomándose por la ventana.

-Que haremos ahora? –preguntó Zuma.

-Iremos de regreso a casa, es lo que haremos –dijo Ryder con seriedad.


	12. Batalla en las alturas

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, fieles lectoras y lectores, tras un poco de retraso, llega este nuevo capitulo, ya que nos acercamos a la proxima conclusion de esta apasionante historia, la cual aun continuara con su respectiva dosis de acción, drama y sangre, así que mantengan sus precauciones._

 _No podemos avanzar sin antes agradecerles a todos ustedes por su valioso tiempo y dedicación para leer esta historia, sus comentarios hacen que cada palabra escrita en cada obra valga la pena, muchisimas gracias n_n_

 _Esto aun no termina, continuemos con la trama!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Batalla en las alturas.**

Pasaron dos horas desde que el Stealth Patroller despegó de Barkingburg, y volaba a toda velocidad para tratar de llegar lo antes posible a Bahía Aventura, pese al aviso del mal tiempo ocasionado por la nevada que azotaba la región, pero para Ryder era prioritario hacerlo, pues la condición de Marshall era grave y cada segundo contaba para tratar de salvar su frágil vida. El resto de los cachorros estaban cansados y desmoralizados. Habían impedido el asesinato de la princesa, salvado las coronas reales, y frustrado los planes de Sweetie, pero esto tuvo un costo demasiado alto: Marshall estaba moribundo, luchando por su vida, y Tracker fue asesinado por la mascota real, además de la muerte del agente Holmes y las heridas del agente Bucky. También perdieron su base en Barkingburg, sin contar que tuvieron que acabar con varias vidas humanas y caninas para salvar las propias, por lo que los cachorros veían eso como una amarga victoria. Chase estaba sentado mientras abrazaba a Skye, quien se mantuvo callada desde que salieron de la base, y solo quería que ese día terminara. Rubble y Rocky solo miraban a Ryder, quien se veía tenso y muy preocupado, y Zuma estaba triste y silencioso, sentado al lado de Marshall, sin despegar los ojos del dálmata, quien seguía conectado a la Capsula de Soporte Vital que aún lo mantenía estable. Rocky se levantó un momento y se acercó al cachorro nadador para tratar de animarlo, sin embargo, el labrador estaba demasiado triste y empezó a sollozar, rogando por un milagro para que su amigo dálmata se salvara.

-Wocky, se va a recuperar Mawshall? No quiero ….no quiero que le pase lo que a Twacker!- preguntó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, lo que hizo estremecer al mestizo.

-Eso esperamos Zuma, eso esperamos todos –dijo Rocky con la voz quebrada y sus ojos humedecidos, abrazando al labrador y observaban a un inerte y callado Marshall, quien pese al aparato de soporte vital, no reaccionaba. También volteó un momento para ver la bolsa negra que contenía el cadáver de Tracker, lo que terminó de quebrarle su corazón y lloró en silencio mientras abrazaba a Zuma, pues sabían que el chihuahua era el cachorro más nuevo de los Paw Patrol, alguien lleno de vida y con un futuro por delante, a quien precisamente estaba entrenando para ser también un inventor, pero cuya vida fue cruelmente truncada por la ambición de Sweetie. No sabían cómo explicarle a Carlos, su dueño, que su fiel cachorro y amigo murió en cumplimiento de su deber, irónicamente en su primera y última Misión PAW.

-No te preocupes Zuma –dijo Chase, con su voz llena de odio–, hallaremos la forma de vengarnos de Sweetie, lo juro por la vida de Tracker y por Marshall que lo pagará muy caro!

-Cuando la encuentres, déjame un poco a mí, también quiero mostrarle lo que siento –dijo Skye furiosa, sin dejar de abrazar al pastor alemán, mostrando una furia nunca antes visto en ella.

El avión seguía su curso y avanzaba sin contratiempos. Poco a poco se acercaban al espacio aéreo de Bahía Aventura, cuando vieron la enorme tormenta de nieve la frente. El clima dificultaba el vuelo, pero a Ryder solo le importaba salvar la vida del dálmata a toda costa.

-Perrobot, no disminuyas la velocidad, sigue de frente y mantenlo estable, esperemos pasar esta tormenta pronto-. El perro robot emitió su característico ladrido mecánico, y maniobró la nave para tratar de eludir el mal clima, mientras todos se preparaban para ponerse los cinturones. Estaban tan desmoralizados y distraídos que nadie se percató que la bolsa que contenía el cadáver del chihuahua comenzó a moverse, excepto Rubble, que al ver eso gritó.

-FANTASMAAAAA! TRACKER VOLVIO DESDE EL MAS ALLA PARA ATORMENTARNOS!

Para sorpresa de todos, la bolsa negra se levantó y salió una cuchilla que cortó la bolsa, de la cual emergió Sweetie, empujando el cadáver del chihuahua y desenfundó un rifle automático Sig Sauer M400, el cual apuntó en dirección de la cabina, amenazando a todos.

-Querían verme, cierto? Pues aquí estoy! Y estoy muy furiosa porque se entrometieron con mis planes, PERO SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO HAGAAAAAN! –gritó la terrier enfadada y comenzó a disparar indiscriminadamente en la cabina. Chase alcanzó a cubrir a Skye a manera de escudo; Rubble y Rocky se tiraron al piso, Ryder se ocultó detrás de su silla de mando, mientras que Zuma se lanzó sobre la capsula de soporte vital y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Muchos de los disparos impactaron en el panel de control, lo que desestabilizó el avión, y otros rebotaron en la estructura de la cabina. Uno impactó directamente a Perrobot en la cabeza, apagando al can robótico, lo que hizo que el Stealh Patroller se descontrolara y comenzara a caer. Al ver esto, Ryder saltó hacia el panel de control y oprimió un botón para cerrar la pared interna del avión donde se despliega la pantalla de misiones, impidiendo que Sweetie apuntara directamente a ellos, pero eso no la detuvo. Recargó su arma y comenzó a disparar hacia la delgada pared. Muchas balas lograron atravesarla, y comenzaban a dañar la estructura del avión, con riesgo de despresurizarlo, generando pánico entre los cachorros.

-RUBBLE, USA TU ESCUDO PARA CUBRIRNOS! ROCKY, AYUDAME A RECONECTAR EL TIMON AL PANEL DE CONTROL O NOS ESTRELLAREMOS! EL RESTO, CUBRANNOS! -gritó Ryder. Rocky corrió hacia su dueño y se colocó en la parte de abajo del panel de control, abrió una tapa y usando todas sus herramientas, comenzó a manipular varios cables y circuitos para tratar de arreglar el avión, que rápidamente perdía altitud y corría el riesgo de estrellarse.

-RUFF RUFF, SUB! -Skye ladró y desenfundo una subametralladora HKMP7, y desde su posición comenzó a disparar para repeler el ataque de la terrier. El bulldog activó el escudo de su mochila táctico, estaba muy dañado por los ataques de los terroristas pero aún podía resistir algunos disparos. Chase saltó de su asiento y desenfundó su pistola Beretta M95, la última arma de su mochila que aún tenía munición. Los dos cachorros se colocaron detrás de Rubble y fueron avanzando poco a poco a la delgada pared que los separaba de la demente cachorra, quien se preparaba para volver a disparar. Chase calculó donde estaba Sweetie por las trayectorias de las balas y realizó dos disparos. La respuesta fue inmediata: otra ráfaga de balas salieron del otro lado. Rubble decidió apoyar a sus amigos, activó una escopeta que aun tenia munición y disparó dos tiros, mientras Chase y Skye avanzaron hacia la pared, decididos a ponerle fin a la mascota real. Sweetie vio que se preparaban para contraatacar, así que disparó al techo y al centro de mando de los trajes de vuelo de los cachorros, el cual explotó y dejo caer varias mochilas jet. La pared se abrió y salieron los tres cachorros, listos para emboscar a la terrier. Viendo que estaba a punto de ser acorralada, escogió una de las mochilas, que era la de Skye y se la puso, lista para salir. Los cachorros se acercaban lentamente, con Rubble al frente, cubriendo a Chase y a Skye. La mascota real disparó una última ráfaga de balas hacia la cabina para distraerlos. Mientras se cubrían, buscó la palanca de la compuerta trasera y la activó. Una vez que se abrió, corrió y se lanzó al vacío.

-NOS VEMOS PERDEDORES! –gritó mientras desplegaba las alas supersónicas de Skye, pero antes de que saltara, Skye corrió hacia la terrier.

-No tan rápido, cachorra engreída, RUFF RUFF, VELOCIDAD MÁXIMA!- la mochila jet se activó en el modo supersónico, lo que hizo que Sweetie saliera volando sin control hacia la tormenta. Los tres cachorros lograron asomarse y solo vieron la estela de los propulsores y a la terrier perderse entre las densas nubes.

-Veremos si puede controlar eso –dijo Skye sonriendo.

-Ryder, Sweetie escapó! -dijó Chase.

-Eso no importa, regresen y cierren esa compuerta ahora, perdemos presión aquí!-

El pastor alemán obedeció y acciono la palanca para cerrar la compuerta. Una vez que el avión se pudo estabilizar mejor, los cachorros corrieron a la cabina, pero al regresar, la cockapoo se dejó caer en el suelo, lo que hizo que Chase y Rubble se asustaran.

-SKYE, ESTAS BIEN? -gritó Chase preocupado.

-Aaargggh…..si, me dio…en el muslo, hasta apenas me di cuenta- dijo Skye. Chase la revisó, el kevlar de su traje pudo detener la bala, pero el impacto fue bastante fuerte.

-Estas bien, la bala no penetro el traje –dijo mientras revisaba a su amiga y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. De pronto, el avión se tambaleo mucho y comenzó a descender drásticamente.

-CACHORROS, SUJÉTENSE! SEGUIMOS PERDIENDO ALTURA! ROCKY, CÓMO VAS?

El mestizo no respondió a su dueño, estaba totalmente concentrado en hacer hasta lo imposible para reparar el panel de control. Su inteligencia e ingenio estaban puestos al límite y sabía que se jugaba tanto su vida como la de sus amigos, así que fallar no era para él una opción. Tras unos momentos de tenso silencio, cerró la puerta del panel y guardó sus herramientas.

-Listo, prueba ahora –dijo a Ryder, quien encendió varios botones y el panel volvió a funcionar. Ryder tomó los controles y logró estabilizar el avión, pero ya estaban cerca de Bahía Aventura, y varios de los instrumentos de navegación no funcionaban bien, por lo que estaban volando a ciegas. De pronto, vieron en lo que quedaba del monitor una señal, era el localizador GPS de la mochila jet de Skye, cuya trayectoria marcaba como destino la montaña de Jake.

-Oh no…..si llega allá…..Jake y Everest estarán en peligro, hay que avisarles! –dijo Skye.

Ryder tomó su comunicador, el cual aún estaba intacto, y se lo dio a Rocky para que lo conectara al panel de control. El cachorro reciclador usos sus herramientas y tras algunas maniobras, logró captar algo de señal.

-JAKE, SOY RYDER, TEN CUIDADO, SWEETIE VA HACIA USTEDES, ESTA ARMADA Y ES MUY PELIGROSA! –gritó el muchacho, pero no parecía que la señal llegara a Jake.

-Parece que no responde, Chase! Trata de comunicarte con Everest, y adviértele también de Sweetie, trataremos de aterrizar el avión cuando estemos cerca del cuartel.

-Como digas Ryder! –dijo Chase, y oprimió su placa, tratando de comunicarse con la husky.

-Everest, soy Chase, por favor, responde!


	13. Cacería en la nieve

_Saludos a todos, cada vez nos acercamos mas al final de esta obra, la cual nació como un one shot y se volvio una de mis mejores y mas largos fanfics, espero les este gastando como se ha desarrollado esta trama, agradeciendo a todos mis lectores por su apoyo y su tiempo._

 _Sin mas preambulos, continuamos, y abrochense sus cinturones, el recorrido aun sera agitado._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Cacería en la nieve**

En las montañas de Bahía Aventura, la tormenta de nieve cubría todo a su paso. Jake, el joven encargado del lugar, se encontraba en su cabaña, junto a su cachorra husky Everest. Estaban resguardados de la tempestad, atentos por si se presentaba alguna eventualidad. Con el resto de los Paw Patrol en Barkingburg, era necesario que al menos alguien se quedara en caso de requerirse ayuda para algún rescate, en especial por el gélido clima que azotaba la región. Mientras esperaban, veían la televisión, cambiando de canales para ver si encontraban algo interesante. Jake quería ver algún evento deportivo, y Everest quería disfrutar alguna película de acción. De pronto, vieron el canal de noticias internacionales, precisamente en el momento en que transmitían una noticia relacionada con Barkingburg, lo que atrajo la atención de ambos.

 _-"…y siguiendo con los acontecimientos ocurridos hace una hora, las autoridades locales señalan que hubo un atentado en el interior del castillo real de Barkingburg, antes del evento que se llevaría a cabo con la participación de la Reina de Inglaterra. Los terroristas fueron identificados como integrantes del Frente de Liberación de Barkingburg, quienes planeaban volar el castillo real, sustraer las coronas reales y asesinar tanto a la Reina como a la Princesa, pero fueron sometidos antes de completar sus objetivos. Sin embargo, se habla de varias muertes causadas por el ataque inicial, tanto de los criminales como del personal asignado al cuidado de la Princesa, e incluso se habla de la muerte de uno de los líderes del FLB. También nos informan que hubo una explosión en una locación cercana al palacio, y al parecer se trataba de la base del cuerpo de rescate conocido como PAW Patrol, no se tiene noticias de sobrevivientes en su interior, pero seguiremos informando, soy Joanna Kendall para…"_

-Dijo que…la base de los PAW Patrol en Bankingburg….explotó? –preguntó Everest nerviosa.

-Me temo que sí, cachorrita, debemos estar atentos, lo malo es que esta tormenta no ayuda en nada, la señal está prácticamente muerta –dijo Jake preocupado.

-Qué tal si tratas de comunicarte con Ryder? Solo para salir de dudas –sugirió la cachorra. En eso, Jake oyó sonar su comunicador y vio que era Ryder. Ambos se miraron y el joven esquiador contestó de prisa la llamada.

-Ryder, amigo, que sucede? Vimos las noticias y parece que fue todo un caos allá- preguntó Jake, sin embargo, la voz de Ryder se oía entrecortada por la interferencia.

-JAKE, …..RYDER, CUIDAD…, SWEETIE ….UST…..RMAD…. Y ES MUY…! – y de pronto, se cortó la comunicación.

-Parece que tiene problemas para comunicarse, será mejor que… -Jake fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido que provino de fuera, como si algo se impactara con fuerza en la nieve.

-Wooow! Eso se oyó severo! Espera aquí Everest, iré a ver qué pasó –dijo el rescatista alpino. Salió en medio de la tormenta para revisar el objeto que cayó en la nieve. Everest seguía mirando las noticias, esperando que dijeran algo de sus amigos, cuando oyó que su placa sonó.

-Aquí Everest, quien llama?

-EVEREST, SOY CHASE, TENGAN CUIDADO, SWEETIE VA HACIA USTEDES, NO SE CONFIEN DE ELLA! ES PELIGROSA!, ELLA…- dijo Chase, pero la comunicación se cortó.

-Que habrá querido decir con eso? Y por que tarda tanto Jake en volver? –se preguntó la cachorra. Por s parte, Jake estaba fuera con la tormenta invernal azotando con toda su fuerza, y se acercó al objeto que cayó y alcanzó a ver que de la nieve sobresalía la mochila jet de Skye. El esquiador se asustó y pensó lo peor, así que se acercó al montículo de nieve y se apresuró a cavar con sus manos para desenterrar a la cachorra voladora y auxiliarla por si estaba herida.

-RESISTE SKYE! TE AYUDARÉ! AGUANTA, SOLO UN POCO, YO TE…. –Jake se detuvo y sintió que algo punzaba en su vientre y sintió un piquete en su estómago y cayó sobre la nieve, la cual comenzó a teñirse de rojo. Del blanco montículo emergió Sweetie, con una expresión de odio, sosteniendo una daga con la que apuñalo al humano. Everest se asomó para ver que demoraba a su dueño. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y atestiguó la perturbadora escena: Jake en el suelo desangrándose, y a Sweetie quien le apuntaba con un arma.

-JAKEEEE! -gritó la cachorra al ver a su dueño caído. La cachorra real reaccionó y comenzó a disparar a la cabaña. La husky retrocedió y entró nuevamente a la cabaña para cubrirse de la letal ráfaga de balas. La terrier continuó disparando, hasta que se agotó el cargador. Recargó su arma y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, hasta que vio afuera de la cabaña el nuevo todoterreno que Ryder hizo para Jake, muy similar al suyo pero de colores grises y plateados. Encendió el vehículo y huyó a toda velocidad, en dirección al interior de la montaña. Everest espero para salir y tras comprobar que pasó el peligro, corrió a auxiliar a su amigo y dueño.

-JAKE, ESTAS HERIDO!- gritó angustiada al ver a su dueño en el frio suelo, desangrándose.

-Uuugghhhhh, no es …. *coff coff*….nada…..estaré….*coff coff*…..estaré bien…..

-No, no estás bien! No hables y déjame ver tu herida! –ordenó la husky, viendo la lesión de su dueño, la cual no parecía tan grave, pero sangraba profusamente. Jake podía hablar, lo que en cierta forma la alivió pues no parecía que sus pulmones hubieran resultado dañados. Con sus mandíbulas, tomó a su dueño del cuello de su chamarra y con toda su fuerza logró introducirlo a la cabaña. Cerró la puerta para que la temperatura aumentara y lo jaló hasta dejarlo en medio de la sala, cerca de la chimenea. Después corrió a la habitación de Jake y buscó una pup pack médica que Marshall le había obsequiado en caso de que requiriera atender emergencias más delicadas y severas en la montaña. Se puso la mochila y corrió hacia a Jake para ayudarlo.

-Quédate acostado y no te muevas, ARF ARF! PANTALLA DE RAYOS X!- ladró la cachorra y la pantalla se desplegó. Comenzó a examinar a Jake con el aparato como el cachorro paramédico le había enseñado. Estaba nerviosa por saber que podía encontrar, esperando no fuera algo grave; con la pantalla vió que la herida ocasionada por la daga era algo profunda, pero afortunadamente no había afectado algún órgano vital. De la pup pack sacó un maletín de primeros auxilios, del cual tomó una aguja y un hilo, y cosió como pudo la herida, y luego le colocó un apósito plástico para sellarla, luego tomó una venda, la puso sobre la herida y presionó con fuerza, hasta que vio que el sangrado disminuyó.

-Sostén esto y oprímelo fuerte –dijo Everest a Jake mientras jalaba la venda y le daba la vuelta con toda su fuerza. Hecho eso, cubrió al esquiador con una manta y puso un par de leños extras a la chimenea para elevar la temperatura del lugar y mantener al humano confortable

-Eso…dolió bastante…... –dijo Jake, quien inevitablemente estaba entrando en shock.

-Quédate aquí, yo iré por esa psicópata y luego regresare para revisarte otra vez, no te muevas.

-Ten…cuidado….cachorrita…no…no quiero…...que…..te pase….algo….

Everest no quería dejar a Jake en ese estado, pero sabía que si no detenía a Sweetie, ella escaparía y era capaz de causar más estragos, así que salió de la cabaña y subió a su quita-nieve, arrancó el motor, piso le acelerador y emprendió la persecución. Afortunadamente para ella, pudo encontrar las marcas del todoterreno, así que solo siguió el rastro. Avanzó varios metros cuando nuevamente escucho que su placa volvió a sonar, así que atendió el llamado.

-Aquí Everest –dijo la cachorra sin despegar sus ojos del camino.

-Soy Chase, que sucedió?

-Esa cachorra desquiciada apuñaló a Jake! Voy en su persecución! –dijo Everest molesta.

-Nosotros casi llegamos, la nave está muy dañada, pero trataremos de aterrizar, mientras te enviaré un mensaje a tu placa, tal vez te interese escuchar esto, volveré a contactarte después, vamos a…... –la llamada de interrumpió y solo se oyó estática y se cortó la comunicación, pero antes Chase logró enviar un mensaje de audio. La husky reprodujo el archivo y lo escucho con atención. Lo que oyó fue motivo suficiente para que la cachorra rescatadora redoblara sus esfuerzos para alcanzar a Sweetie, así que pisó el acelerador para aumentar la velocidad.

Tras un rato de seguir el rastro, logró divisar a lo lejos el todoterreno de Jake, manejado por la cachorra real, quien al percatarse de la presencia de la husky volteó y disparó indiscriminadamente su subametralladora, logrando impactar algunos tiros en el quita-nieve, pero ni eso impidió que la husky disminuyera el paso. Disparó hasta que se terminó la munición, para disgusto de la terrier real, así que puso ambas patas el volante y aceleró, tratando de huir. Everest aprovechó eso para acelerar hasta el fondo, logrando colocarse detrás del vehículo.

-RAFF RAFF, GARRA! –ladró la cachorra ártica, y del frente de su vehículo salió un brazo robótico con una garra mecánica, usado para quitar obstáculos en la montaña. Sujetó el todoterreno, y comenzó a maniobrar para tratar de sacar de balance a Sweetie.

-SUELTAME, CACHORRA IDIOTA! –gritó la terrier, moviendo el todoterreno de un lado a otro haciendo todo lo posible para liberarse de su perseguidora, y Everest hacia lo suyo para evitar que Sweetie escapara. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas notó que más adelante había un enorme árbol, al cual se dirigían a toda velocidad. Cuando se percataron del obstáculo, ambas frenaron sus vehículos, pero iban tan rápido que eso no impidió que chocaran con el árbol, lo que puso a la persecución.

La montaña se encontraba en silencio, solo se podía oír el aullido del viento congelado soplando. Everest estuvo inconsciente por un rato, hasta que comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, combatiendo la sensación de mareo que la invadía. Se miró en lo que quedó de su retrovisor y pudo ver que su cara estaba llena de cortaduras y golpes, incluso vio un poco de sangre que salía de su labio, producto del aparatoso accidente. Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, bajó del vehículo y avanzó tambaleante hacia el todoterreno de Jake, que estaba totalmente destruido, y en la nieve se distinguían unas huellas de pequeñas pisadas. Everest dirigió su mirada en dirección al rumbo que tomaban las pisadas, escupió un poco de la sangre que salía de su labio y olfateó la nieve para encontrar el rastro de Sweetie. Alzó su nariz hacia el gélido aire, y una vez que lo encontró, se estiró y tronó su cuello, preparándose para la pelea. Everest estaba animada, pese a las heridas y golpes, pues se encontraba en su elemento, y sabía que en ese momento, ella tenía la ventaja táctica del lugar, así que le sacaría provecho.

-Muy bien, cachorrita mimada, que comience la verdadera cacería-. La husky se lanzó a la persecución, siguiendo el rastro de su presa y se perdió en medio de la tormenta.

* * *

Mientras Everest seguía a Sweetie, Ryder y Rocky luchaban por mantener a flote el Stealh Patroller. Aunque los controles respondían bien, volaban sin brújula ni radar, solo con lo poco que la nevada les permitía ver. De pronto, el chico pudo distinguir la silueta de su cuartel, y trató de hacer bajar los trenes de aterrizaje, pero no funcionaban, lo que hacía que el viaje estuviera a punto de terminar en tragedia, por lo que Ryder decidió actuar e improvisar.

-Rocky, libera el paracaídas de emergencia, rápido!

-Enseguida! –dijo Rocky. El mestizo buscó el botón del aditamento y lo activo, pero nada paso, volvió a oprimir el botón y nada sucedió, Entonces cerró su pata y le dio un fuerte golpe al botón. Pudieron oír como el enorme paracaídas se desplegaba, disminuyendo la velocidad del avión, pero no era suficiente. Ryder tomó los controles y comenzó a maniobrar la aeronave.

-SUJÉTENSE BIEN! HAREMOS UN ATERRIZAJE FORZOSO! –gritó el chico, haciendo lo posible por detener el vehículo. Los cachorros se sujetaron de donde pudieron, preparándose para el inminente choque. Usando toda su habilidad, Ryder apagó los reactores principales y desvió toda la energía a los retro propulsores de la nave, logrando disminuir aún más la velocidad y preparándose para aterrizar; sin embargo, los trenes de aterrizaje seguían sin funcionar, así que se arriesgó y comenzó a descender lentamente la nave sobre la nieve, la cual amortiguó el descenso, pero hizo que también se patinara, y terminó impactándose contra los árboles que estaban atrás del cuartel, los que ayudaron a detener el avance de la aeronave, la cual quedo muy dañada por el impacto. Durante unos minutos, un pesado silencio cubrió el lugar, solo interrumpido por el frio viento que soplaba, hasta que Ryder recobró el conocimiento y se levantó de su asiento, se quitó el casco, tirándolo en el piso, y comenzó a revisar el interior del siniestrado avión, esperando que sus canes estuvieran sanos y salvos.

-Cachorros…están todos bien? –gritó Ryder, pero no escucho respuesta alguna, comenzando a pensar en el peor escenario, pero unos instantes después, pudo oír a sus fieles perritos tosiendo, quejándose y haciendo lo posible por incorporarse.

-*Coff coff* estamos…estamos bien…..*coff coff*.….jefe Ryder –dijo Chase.

-Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la pata trasera derecha -dijo Skye, moviéndose con lentitud.

-Miren, mi casco tiene una bala, parece que si me protegió bien –dijo Rubble con asombro.

-Yo tengo unos cuantos golpes, pero estoy bien, tu como estas Zuma? –preguntó Rocky, pero volteó y vio al labrador, quien estaba abrazado a la Cápsula de Soporte Vital y no se movía, algo que asustó al mestizo, quien corrió a ver a su amigo.

-ZUMA! RESPONDEME! ZUMAAAAAA!– gritó asustado, moviendo al labrador, pensando en lo peor, pero un momento después oyó a su amigo quejarse.

-Uuugggghhhh…..Wocky…..me….me duele…aquí….–dijo Zuma lastimosamente y señalando su costado. Rocky ayudo a su amigo a bajar de la capsula, comenzó a revisarlo, y vio que una bala estaba un poco incrustada en su costado izquierdo, la cual no logró penetrar la capa de kevlar, pero parecía que la fuerza del proyectil fue suficiente para lastimarlo.

-Descuida hermanito, solo fue el impacto de una bala, parece que te rompió una costilla, pero no te preocupes, no parece grave, te llevaremos con Katie pronto.

-Pero…...Mawshall….como…..esta?– preguntó ansioso. El mestizo revisó la tapa de la capsula y se veía intacta, y los niveles estables, aunque sin más señales de vida.

-Parece que está intacta, vamos, déjame ayudarte –dijo Ricky y se agacho para que Zuma pudiera subir a su lomo. Ya con el labrador a cuestas, el mestizo avanzó hacia la salida.

-Zuma, por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Rocky.

-Tuve….tuve que hacewlo, Mawshall es mi hewmano mayow, igual que tú, no pude ayudawlo allá…y no quiero….no quiero que muera -dijo llorando el labrador. Rocky puso una pata sobre el rostro de su hermanito labrador y limpió sus lágrimas.

-Fuiste muy valiente, él te lo agradecerá, y descuida, Katie hará lo posible para que se recupere –dijo Rocky, logrando consolar al labrador. Todos los cachorros lograron salir del Stealh Patroller y se dirigieron con lentitud a la torre para resguardarse del frio. Ryder llevaba cargando al inerte Perrobot, y observaba junto a Chase el estado en el que quedo el siniestrado avión.

-Tuvimos mucha suerte Chase –dijo Ryder-, crees que Everest este bien?

-Tranquilo, jefe Ryder, estoy seguro que ella podrá arreglárselas sola –dijo esperanzado el pastor alemán, mientras ambos miraban en dirección de las montañas de Jake, y regresaron al interior del avión para auxiliar al resto de los cachorros, sin imaginar lo que allá pasaba.


	14. Fría venganza, frio secreto

_Buenos dias, tardes y noches, fieles lectores. Con este penultimo capítulo nos acercamos a la recta final de esta gran historia, espero hayan disfritado de este viaje, el cual esta a punto de concluir, agradeciendoles como siempre el tiempo dedicado a leer esta historia, su feedback es lo que me motiva a seguir adelante con mis proyectos._

 _Como un reconocimiento a ustedes por esto, hare una votación para que decidan que final quieren primero. esta historia tendra un final "bueno" y un final "malo", ustedes decidiran cual final quieren que se publique primero, espero en los comentarios su decisión._

 _Sin mas preambulos, continuamos con la acción, que el viajse se acaba, adelante!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Fría venganza, frio secreto.**

-Bueno, pues ahí tienes tu historia: tus amigos son unos inútiles que no pudieron salvar su base ni su avión, ni siquiera a sus propios compañeros, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Everest escucho todo el relato de Sweetie. Estaba totalmente impactada, pues no podía concebir que esa cachorra tuviera tanta maldad en su interior, que fuera capaz de planificar un plan tan siniestro como elaborado, así como de ejecutar tan crueles actos.

-Entonces, tu estuviste detrás de todo eso? –preguntó Everest con incredulidad.

-Así es, y de no ser por esos entrometidos pulgosos, esas coronas estarían en mis patas, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudieron atraparme –dijo Sweetie con total cinismo.

-Jugaste sucio, fue por eso que lograste escapar de ellos– dijo Everest molesta.

-Bah! Yo no tengo la culpa de ser una cachorra privilegiada e inteligente, mientras todos ustedes solo son unos simples canes plebeyos, sirviendo a otros plebeyos menos agraciados.

Everest estaba furiosa al oír esas palabras tan hirientes por parte de Sweetie, parecía como si la terrier blanca no se arrepintiera de todas las atrocidades que cometió, como si todo lo que hizo fuera algo rutinarios, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus retorcidos actos.

-No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de todo lo que hiciste, estas totalmente loca!

-SI! ESTOY LOCA! LOCA DE PODER! TU NO SABES LO QUE ES VIVIR A LA SOMBRA DE TODOS, SER UN SIMPLE OBJETO DE ORNATO, TENER FRENTE A TI TODO ESE PODER PARA GOBERNAR Y VERLO DESPERDICIADO EN UNA NIÑA TONTA QUE NO TIENE NI LA MAS ABSOLUTA IDEA DE COMO DIRIGIR UN REINO! BAJO MI MANDO, BARKINGBURG SERIA UN GRAN IMPERIO, Y YO ESTUVE A PUNTO DE SER LA REINA NO SOLO DE AHÍ, SINO DE TODA INGLATERRA, PERO TUS AMIGOS DETUVIERON MIS PLANES! Y ESO ME ENFURECE! PERO ESO YA NO IMPORTA, DESPUES DE LO QUE LES HICE, ESTOY SEGURA QUE NO OLVIDARAN LA LECCIÓN QUE LES DÍ, JAJAJAJAJA!

Tras oír esas crueles palabras, Everest se dio cuenta de quién era realmente Sweetie, y hasta donde podía llegar su ciega ambición, y que no se detendría hasta lograr su objetivo. Si antes tenía una pizca de piedad hacia ella, eso solo la hizo despreciarla aún más.

-Eres un monstruo sin sentimientos! Solo te interesaste en el poder, no te importó poner en riesgo a tus súbditos, ni lastimar a mis amigos, o tratar de matar a tu dueña para alcanzar tus objetivos, ni siquiera te tentaste el corazón para manipular y sacrificar a tus propios aliados!

-En la guerra y la política todo es válido, querida. A veces tienes que ensuciarte las patas para alcanzar tus objetivos, incluso con la sangre de tus enemigos o tus aliados, como la sangre de tus amigos– dijo Sweetie con una tranquilidad inaudita-, fue tan satisfactorio ver como tu amigo chihuahua lloraba como un cachorrito bebe mientras agonizaba, y ver a Chase desesperado por proteger a su equipo fue todo un agasajo. Pero la mejor parte fue verlo enloquecer cuando vio a ese dálmata idiota morir frente a él después de dispararle con mi arma, me hubiera gustado ver el resto de la escena pero tuve que huir, y de no ser por ti yo estaría….…..

Everest no pudo contenerse más. Al oír la forma en que Sweetie se regocijaba con las muertes de sus amigos, sintió como una ira asesina se apoderó de ella, haciendo que se abalanzara sobre la cachorra real, tirándola al frio suelo. Cerró sus patas, convirtiéndolas en enormes puños y comenzó a golpear con furia el rostro de la arrogante mascota.

-MALDITAAAA! MATASTE A TRACKER! LASTIMASTE A MIS AMIGOS! Y MATASTE A MARSHALL, EL CACHORRO AL QUE YO AMO! NO MERECES NADA DE PIEDAD! -gritó la husky con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin dejar de golpear a la terrier, sacando su coraje en cada puñetazo. Tras unos minutos, Everest se detuvo por un momento, exhausta por el esfuerzo. Sus patas estaban llenas de sangre, y en su mente solo estaba la imagen de los dos cachorros muertos. Gruesas lágrimas corrían de su rostro, llorando desconsolada mientras pensaba en los momentos vividos al lado de sus amigos fallecidos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las quejas de Sweetie. Su rostro estaba totalmente hinchado y desfigurado, apenas reconocible por la golpiza propina por la husky, pero a pesar de esas heridas, aún estaba viva.

-*Coff coff*…vaya! Así que….….así que…...amabas a ese…..dálmata tonto…jajajajajaja! Esto….es….hilarante…..ahora….eres…..viuda!…pero…..no te preocupes…..yo…te reuniré con el! –dijo Sweetie mientras un brazo robótico salía de su mochila blandiendo una daga. Lanzó una estocada hacia Everest, quien apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, el cual alcanzó a cortar su rostro. Tambaleante, la terrier se incorporó, agitando el arma blanca en un desesperado intento por lastimar a su rival, esta vez alcanzando a lastimar su hombro izquierdo y cortando su mejilla derecha. Quiso lanzar otro ataque, pero esta vez la husky reaccionó antes, usando su mandíbula para detener el brazo metálico que sostenía la daga, y de un solo mordisco lo arrancó, escupiéndolo a un lado; la cachorra ártica, furiosa por sus heridas, lanzó un mordisco a la terrier, quien instintivamente alzó su pata derecha para protegerse. Everest la mordió con fuerza, quebrándola completamente, haciendo que Sweetie gritara de dolor, maldiciendo por la herida ocasionada. Después de unos momentos, Everest soltó a la mascota real, quien se retorcía en el suelo nevado por el dolor. Ambas cachorras estaban agotadas y llorando, una por su herida, y la otra por la pérdida de su ser amado. Tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio, la terrier real trato de incorporarse y se dirigió a la cachorra ártica de forma desafiante y burlona.

-Eres…eres….bastante…..fuerte…...maldita…..plebeya…ahora…ahora llévame….con…..mi…dueña…*coff coff*….…estaré un rato en el…corral de castigo…y después…..trazare otro…..otro….plan…para….robar la…corona,…y después…...haré que te castiguen…por lo que me hiciste!…...hare….hare….que te torturen….que te ultrajen….y que corten…tus cuatro patas y te empalen en una estaca! No….olvidare…esta….humillación….nunca!

Ante esa respuesta, Everest bajó la cabeza, pero comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente, algo que puso nerviosa a Sweetie, quien no esperaba esa reacción de su rival.

-Quien te dijo que te voy a entregar?- dijo Everest de forma siniestra-, de hecho, tengo un regalo para ti, ARF ARF, AUDIO! –de su placa se podía oír cómo se reproducía una grabación, y la terrier reconoció la voz, era su dueña, la Princesa, y escuchó con atención el mensaje.

- _Querida Sweetie, si estas oyendo este mensaje, es porque al fin alguien logró encontrarte y capturarte. Al principio me negué a aceptar los hechos, quería creer que todo era un error, una mentira, una confusión, cualquier cosa, pero ver lo que fuiste capaz de hacer, me hizo reaccionar, y ver lo ciega que fui, así que me disculpo por no haber sido ser una buena dueña ni darte la atención o el amor que requerías. Verte amenazar a mis súbditos, conspirar en mi contra, y peor aún, regocijarte con la muerte de otros, me hizo ver que nunca cambiaras, y que no te importa nadie, ni siquiera yo, así que….con todo el dolor de mi corazón, y con el poder que me enviste como gobernante de Barkingburg, no tengo más opción que dejar que otros sean quienes te juzguen por tus actos. A partir de este momento, usando mi investidura real, te retiro todo el apoyo de la corona real, incluyendo inmunidad diplomática y privilegios especiales. No intervendré en lo que te ocurra, ya no cuentas con mi ayuda y espero que nunca regreses. Que Dios se apiade de tu alma Sweetie, así como de la mía, adiós para siempre._

Una vez que el mensaje terminó, un silencio sepulcral cubrió a ambas cachorras, como si el mundo se hubiera paralizado en ese instante. La mascota real estaba totalmente impactada por lo que había escuchado: su propia dueña, aquella dulce y tierna niña aristócrata que la adoptó desde que era una pequeña cachorrita y la quiso de manera incondicional, la había abandonado a su suerte. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, comprendiendo lo que significaban las duras palabras que oyó de quien la había querido más que nadie en el mundo.

-Ella…me…me abandonó…se…..se olvidó de mi…..ya…ya no…..no tengo….no tengo poder…ni familia….soy….soy igual a una cachorra callejera…..no tengo….no tengo nada! NADA!– repetía como si estuviera en trance al percatarse de la cruel realidad que enfrentaba. Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se percató cuando la husky se acercó a ella, indiferente hacia la caprichosa cachorra, y sonriendo por la ironía de esa situación.

-Sabes, me alegra que aun estás viva, tanta persecución me dio hambre, y gracias a ti podré disfrutar de un buen bocadillo –dijo Everest, sobando su vientre y relamiendo sus labios.

-Que…que quieres decir? –dijo Sweetie con temor en su voz, al ver el extraño cambio de comportamiento de la husky, quien tomó con rapidez a la terrier por el cuello y la azotó contra el suelo sin soltarla, mientras la veía con una mirada penetrante y sonreía siniestramente.

-Estaba preparando esto especialmente ti. Te diré una cosa: todos en Bahía Aventura saben que me gusta mucho el hígado, pero te preguntaras: ¿Cómo es que uno puede conseguir eso en el Ártico? La respuesta es simple: cazando, y en este momento, TÚ ERES MI PRESA!

Everest continuó sujetando con su pata derecha el cuello de Sweetie, con suficiente fuerza para evitar que escapara, casi asfixiándola. La terrier luchaba por liberarse, pero la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza de su rival era evidente, siendo imposible para ella escapar. Miró aterrorizada como la husky alzó su pata izquierda, sacó sus filosas garras y las encajó con violencia en el abdomen de la terrier, atravesando su traje táctico e incluso su piel, haciendo un rápido y brusco corte debajo de su vientre, con suficiente profundidad para provocarle una gran hemorragia. El líquido carmesí comenzó a escurrir, tiñendo de rojo la blanca nieve. Sweetie, sin poder hacer nada para liberarse del fuerte agarre de la husky, se limitó a gritar y llorar de dolor.

-NNOOOOOOOO! BASTAAAAAAAA! ME LASTIMAAAASSSS, AAAAGGGGHHHHH!- los gritos de la cachorra eran desgarradores, su rostro reflejaba un terror inmenso al adivinar su cruel destino y sus ojos se empañaron, suplicantes hacia su verdugo canino, pero nada de eso lograba conmover a la cruel husky, quien disfrutaba cada segundo de la angustia de la terrier.

-Sufre maldita perra, sufreeeee! -gritaba Everest con rabia en su voz. Introdujo con rudeza su pata entre las entrañas de Sweetie, haciéndola gritar y retorcerse aún más de dolor y agonía. Sus horribles alaridos se perdían en el gélido viento de la montaña, sin que nadie pudiera auxiliarla. Podía sentir como la cachorra ártica destrozaba el interior de su cuerpo, hurgando con malsana curiosidad como si fuera una bolsa de carne. La husky se detuvo por un momento, como si hubiera encontrado algo en particular, y con toda su fuerza arrancó lo que buscaba, sin importar el daño que le ocasionaba a la terrier blanca. Un instante después, Everest sacó su pata y admiró por un momento su aún palpitante trofeo: el hígado de Sweetie. Miró el sanguinolento órgano con fascinación, como si hubiera esperado toda una vida por algo así, se relamió sus labios y sin dudarlo, le dio una mordida, escurriendo un poco de tibia sangre como si se tratara de una jugosa fruta. La husky cerró sus ojos, saboreando su bocado tranquila y lentamente, deleitándose con su sabor, como si fuera cualquier alimento para perros.

-Mmmmhhhh, esta tibió! Que rico! Debo reconocerlo, aunque eres una mierda de cachorra, tienes un hígado delicioso, muy diferente al de morsa o al de pingüino que comía, incluso mejor que los de los incautos exploradores que llegaban a pasar cerca de mi iglú. Quieres saber algo? En algún momento llegué a pensar en comerme a Jake, pero hubo algo en él que me hizo reconsiderar mi vida, por eso decidí encomendarme a protegerlo, la verdad no es algo que me enorgullezca admitir ni algo que pueda platicar abiertamente con los cachorros, si llegan a enterarse que yo mataba humanos perdidos en el Ártico, no creo que puedan perdonarme nunca, pero lo importante es que este secreto quedara solo entre tú y yo, verdad?– dijo Everest guiñándole un ojo a la mascota real. Sweetie ya no podía responder, su cuerpo se convulsionaba, agonizante por la hemorragia y las heridas internas. Antes de que entrara en shock, la husky se acercó a la cachorra malherida, parándose directamente frente a ella. Su cara estaba salpicada de sangre, al igual que su pata derecha, la cual aún sostenía el órgano a medio devorar, dándole a Everest una apariencia más grotesca, como de una película de terror.

-Mírame bien maldita, quiero que mi rostro sea lo último que veras antes de irte al infierno, y que recuerdes que fui yo quien te venció, te humilló y logró vengar a quienes mataste. Tal vez tomaste las vidas de Tracker y de mi amado Marshall, pero al menos yo me regocijo por ser quien te arrebató tu asquerosa y patética vida, disfruta tu viaje al otro mundo, cachorra mimada.

(Se sugiere reproducir la canción "Vengance is mine" del grupo Épica: watch?v=xw_I2IssVck)

Everest miró fijamente a Sweetie, quien seguía convulsionándose y se desangraba lenta y dolorosamente. Su rostro reflejaba un horrible sufrimiento que le parecía eterno, sus ojos clamaban que esa tortura terminara, pero la husky no cedía a esa silenciosa suplica, e incluso disfrutaba ese cruel espectáculo, así como ella hizo con Tracker, en un irónico giro del destino. Unos minutos después, la cachorra malherida dejo de moverse, exhalando su último aliento, y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, sin vida. Tras una breve pero terrible agonía, Sweetie, la orgullosa mascota real del reino de Barkingburg, había fallecido. Everest observó el cuerpo de la cachorra, mientras terminaba de devorar su hígado reciente cosechado, lamiendo los restos de su pata izquierda y después se acercó a la orgullosa cachorra para comprobar que estuviera muerta. Con su pata, tocó el tibio cadáver e incluso lo movió un poco, pero no reaccionaba. Tras comprobar que el cuerpo ya no tenía vida, la husky tomó del cuello a la cachorra real con sus mandíbulas, la sujeto y torció su cuello con fuerza, hasta que escuchó un crujido. No conforme con eso, y sin soltarla, la levantó y comenzó a agitarla violentamente como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Pudo oír como el resto de las vértebras de la cachorra se rompían, medidas que hacía para asegurarse que la terrier no tuviera ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Una vez que acabó, lanzó el cadáver al suelo, respirando agitada por todo el esfuerzo hecho. Miiró el cuerpo de su enemiga, luego saboreó la sangre de Sweetie que aún tenía en sus labios y sin ninguna explicación, la husky comenzó a reírse, una enloquecida e histérica risa que iba creciendo más y más, la cual podía escucharse a lo lejos. Después, esa risa se fue convirtiendo en un lastimoso e incesante llanto, que era acompañado de gruesas lagrimas que caían de su rostro, mezclándose con la sangre de su hocico. Poco a poco, ese llanto tan desgarrador se fue apagando, y una vez que acabó de llorar, lanzó un aullido lleno de dolor y tristeza, como si buscara con eso cauterizar su adolorida alma, como si con eso buscara un perdón por haber cometido tan abominable acto, y como si buscara conectarse con los espíritus de los cachorros fallecidos, así como anunciar su agridulce victoria. Una vez que terminó de aullar, se sintió mareada y se dejó caer en la fría nieve, agotada y jadeante por todo el esfuerzo realizado.

-Tracker, Marshall, amigos, los he vengado, ojala sus espíritus logren encontrar la paz –dijo la cachorra, perdiendo el conocimiento. Por varios minutos permaneció inconsciente, hasta que el frio viento la despertó. La cachorra se percató que la tormenta de nieve volvió a arreciar con fuerza. Se levantó para regresar a su hogar, cuando observó el cadáver de la terrier, frio e inerte, sin ninguna señal de vida. Sabía que no podía arriesgarse a dejarlo ahí, o alguien lo encontraría, así que decidió llevárselo para no dejar una evidencia tan comprometedora. También recogió la pistola que la terrier tiró y la guardó en su mochila.

-RUFF RUFF, BOLSA!- de su mochila sacó el único ítem que nunca esperaba usar, una bolsa negra para cadáveres, similar a la que uso Marshall para transportar el cadáver de Tracker. Tomó el cuerpo de Sweetie como si fuera un trozo de basura y lo lanzó al interior de la bolsa, la cerró bien para evitar que se derramara su contenido y se preparó para regresar a la cabaña.

-Debo volver a casa, tengo que asegurarme que Jake se encuentre bien, RUFF RUFF, TABLA!– ladró la husky, y de su mochila salió su tabla de snowboard motorizada, la cual le ayudaría a llegar a la cabaña antes de que la tormenta empeorara. Se puso su casco, sus lentes protectores, tomó la bolsa con su boca y emprendió el camino de regreso. En el recorrido pudo contemplar su quitanueve, así como el todoterreno de Jake; ambos vehículos estaban destrozados, y sería necesaria la ayuda de los PAW Patrol para remolcarlos de vuelta y volverlos a reparar, pero eso sería hasta que averiguaran como se encontraba el resto del equipo. Continuó su trayecto en medio de la tormenta, pero después de un rato, pudo divisar la cabaña. Antes de llegar, miro la bolsa negra y se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

Jake estaba dormido en su cabaña. Gracias a la rápida intervención de Everest, logro sobrevivir a la puñalada que recibió por parte de Sweetie, pero estaba débil y necesitaba atención médica para evaluar su condición, algo que tardaría un poco, debido al clima que azotaba la montaña. De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, despertando al joven esquiador. Apenas podía moverse, pero volteo y vio una sombra, quien resultó ser Everest, cargando una bandeja con un plato con sopa caliente y cubiertos, la cual colocó frente al joven esquiador.

-Buenos días Jake, como sigues? –dijo la cachorra ártica, mientras movía la cola de felicidad al ver a su dueño despierto y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-Everest…amiguita….estoy mejor, gracias a ti…..pensé…pensé que no…..la libraría, esa cachorra me tomó por sorpresa, de no ser por tu ayuda, probablemente yo estaría….

-No digas nada más, lo importante es que estas a salvo- dijo Everest, frotando su rostro en el costado de Jake a manera de cariño.

-Gracias…oye, pero entonces…ella escapó?

-No, ya me encargue de ella, no te preocupes- dijo con tono triunfalista–, aunque, nada podrá traer de vuelta a Tracker y a….a….Marshall –dijo la husky con su voz quebrada. Los ojos de Everest se nublaron y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, Jake hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse de su cama y abrazó a la husky para consolarla mientras ella lloraba en silencio.

-Lamento mucho eso Everest, Ryder me informó y la verdad, aun no puedo creer esto, y también por eso me asusté, pensé que esa cachorra loca podría hacerte daño, y que tal vez no regresarías, pero me alegra verte aquí a salvo, aunque veo que Sweetie te dio algo de problemas –dijo Jake al notar que la husky tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo, así como marcas de heridas y golpes en su rostro.

-No es nada, no te preocupes, esto sanará pronto, me preocupa más que tu herida se cure, por eso te traje un poco de sopa, te ayudara a recuperarte –dijo Everest. El esquiador tomó el plato y la cuchara, probando la sopa preparada por su cachorra.

-Mhhhh, esta deliciosa! –dijo Jake, probando más del delicioso platillo hasta terminarlo.

-Qué bueno que te gustó –dijo Everest moviendo la cola de felicidad–, quieres un poco más?

-Claro, carita peluda, sírveme un poco más, yo creo que no podre levantarme al menos en un día más, y la tormenta no se ve que pare, así que permaneceremos aquí solos un tiempo.

-Tu descansa y recupérate Jake, te traeré más sopa- dijo la cachorra. Tomó el plato vacío con su boca y lo llevo a la cocina. Acercó un banco y se subió al lado de la estufa, donde estaba puesta una olla con una tapa. Colocó el plato a un lado y con cuidado puso un trapo en la tapa y la quitó con su boca, luego tomó un cucharón y revolvió la sopa con cuidado. El líquido estaba hirviendo y era muy aromático, conforme lo revolvía, se veían los ingredientes: papa, calabaza, zanahorias, un poco de ajo, y de entre las verduras se asomó algo que se asemejaba a un ojo y un pequeño cráneo, los cuales salieron a flote. Everest tomó la cuchara y llenó nuevamente el plato con la sopa y algunos vegetales, dejando el cráneo ahí y tomó el ojo, el cual devoró de un solo bocado, masticándolo con fuerza. Volvió a tapar la olla y apagó la flama de la estufa.

-Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado con la cena, al final fuiste realmente útil para algo, maldita perra –dijo Everest de forma siniestra, saboreando el órgano que tenía en su hocico, masticando con fuerza y luego lo tragó, soltando un leve erupto. Sirvió la sopa, regresando con Jake, quien comió con gusto el peculiar platillo. Una vez que terminó de comer, se recostó para descansar. Everest se acostó a sus pies y durmieron unas horas más, mientras la helada tormenta seguía, dejando que la nieve cubriera las huellas de la venganza de la cachorra ártica.


End file.
